Aegon's Conquest
by keresaspa
Summary: The story of Aegon Targaryen's conquest of the Seven Kingdoms, bringing them into one Kingdom under his rule.
1. Prologue

**Notes: I've finally got around to editing this chapter. No major changes in it, just a few details changed. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it's all GRRM's. **

* * *

**Prologue**

Aegon stood at the Painted Table looking over the lands of Westeros, his new desire. "Westeros should be united under one King, rather than these little Kingdoms." Aegon Targaryen was always one to get straight to the point. He had seen the way that the so-called Kings acted with each other and decided they were not fit to rule. "Why should they fight between themselves on this small continent when one great man could rule over all the land?"

"And how would you unite them?" Orys Baratheon questioned. He was seen as the sensible one in the preparations, looking at the finer details whilst Aegon looked at war.

"I don't know yet, I will convene a war council in the morning. Now enough talk of war, where are my sister-wives?" Aegon was tired of talking and wanted action, but he knew that he would have to wait until he would get what he wants.

"I believe they're in the bedchamber already, my Lord." With a small bow Orys left the painted table and returned to his bedchamber.

Aegon then took the long journey to go to his bedchamber where his wives were waiting. In Westeros it was considered very wrong to wed your sister, but for generations Targaryens had wed brother to sister in order to preserve the bloodline they had established. This ancient tradition had predated the Doom that fell onto Valyria, which caused the Targaryens to feel to Valyria's remaining stronghold, Dragonstone.

Aegon stepped into the bedchamber and immediately undressed. It took him several minutes to realise that neither Visenya nor Rhaenys were in the room with him. With an exasperated sigh, he got himself up and moved to the balcony. From here he could see his sisters out in the courtyard. He smiled as he saw their Targaryen silver hair blowing in the wind. They were deep in conversation and no doubt Aegon would hear about it soon enough.

As the time approach midnight Aegon wished to sleep, but sleep he would not. As the date of his planned invasion of Westeros approached, he slept ill and dreamt of repetitive images: the burning of men and grass, great columns of stone so hot they were melting, a young boy in a courtyard and a fleet of ships lay waste across the sea. It was these images that kept Aegon awake. It was these images that made him doubt himself. Still he attempted to get some sleep, and wondered what insight this night would bring.

Upon the next morning Aegon awoke to an empty bed. He got up and dressed immediately, before going to study the Painted Table, a new ritual he had adopted. He had hoped the Orys will have told his councillors of his plan for a war council that morning, and was glad to see Orys, Visenya and Rhaenys waiting for him at the Painted Table.

"Where is Daemon?" Aegon was concerned that his close friend, and the best sailor he knew, had disappeared at a time when he was needed. "I specifically asked for a war council, how can this occur when we are one member short?

"Give him time Aegon, now to business." Rhaenys was trying to diffuse the tension and stress that was clearly already built up in Aegon.

"Yes, well as you know, it is my ambition to unite these so-called Seven Kingdoms under one ruler, so that Westeros will be able to prosper in a way not seen before. It is my opinion that we should prepare for war immediately, because the longer we wait, the more time these so-called Kings have time to prepare for our invasion." Aegon knew that his ideas would not be received well, his council were more cautious than he was, but he had seen himself as King, and knew it was his destiny.

"My Lord is that wise? We have little strength to our army and despite the added help from your heritage, I don't know whether it will be enough to take these Kingdoms for your own." Once again Orys made Aegon doubt his plans. "Would it not be wiser to wait for more support and then attack at our strongest?"

"We would run the risk of fighting enemies at their strongest too, get them at a time of surprise and they will crumble with their holdfasts, let me assure you." Daemon was good at bold entrances, even if they later than needed.

"Daemon, glad you could join us." Orys had always distrusted Daemon, but did not say anything that may offend Aegon, "it is still a great risk."

"With respect Orys, anything we do will have great risks, this is war we are talking about." At least Aegon was glad Visenya had made her point. Orys would argue with Daemon, and place doubt on Aegon, but when one of the women got involved, he knew the game was up.

"It's no greater threat than when I have gone to the holdfasts under cover." Aegon regretted what he said immediately. Only Visenyaand himself knew about this and could have almost predicted the response he got.

"You mean you have already visited these places?" Rhaenys said incredulously. She was the epitome of Targaryen beauty, the silvery long strands falling on her shoulders and the deep violet eyes that drew you in when you stared at them, but she often lacked the intelligence of war thatVisenya had, preferring poetry and singing.

"Of course, I must understand my enemy before I plan war, now there is a great deal to discuss, let us sit." Aegon invited the group to sit around the table as breakfast was served

"I intend to inform the so-called Kings of the Seven Kingdoms soon of my preposition to unite the continent into one Kingdom, but to do this I will require some lords to rally to my side and a credible story to threaten these Kings already. How would you suggest I go about this?"

Aegon looked around at the faces he would soon trust in war and studied them in detail. Orys had some elements of Targaryen blood, such as the violet eyes, but his hair was as black as night, which he inherited through his mother. Rhaenys looked the part as a future queen in her new red gown and her hair flowing over her shoulders. Visenya looked more prepared for the war to come, wearing clothes that looked like dragonskin and a hungered look in her final person Aegon studied was the man at the end, Daemon. He was new to their council, but had already proven useful. He was a small, weedy man who looked like he could barely lift a bag of wheat, yet he was smart and strategic and a great help to Aegon.

"We could establish ourselves at the Blackwater Rush, perhaps crown you and then gain support from neighbouring lords." Daemon had once again proven his use to Aegon, and was glad to have his support in this upcoming battle.

"Wouldn't that annoy Harren? Should we risk such a brave statement at the start of our campaign?" Aegon admired Orys for trying to continue a plan to appease everyone. His half-brother was not against war, but had taken a more modest approach to war, after seeing the reaction of the others at the meetings.

"No matter what we do we will annoy one of the Kings**, **we have to start somewhere and I feel it is as good a place as any. Besides, that is the point of our conquest**.** Orys, call the bannersand prepare for invasion. Daemon I want the ships ready and prepared for sailing before the week is out and my beautiful wives, we must prepare for our fight." And with that Aegon left the room with a wife around each arm, out of the castle and to the courtyard. From here he saw the beauty of Targaryen heritage in all its glory. "Magnificent as always," Aegon sighed. "These are what will win us this war."

Above them the three Targaryen dragons flew around in some form of dance, showing the start of what was to come.


	2. Argilac I

**Argilac I**

"We have to do something." King Argilac shouted, dismayed by the fact that no-one around him would realise. "King Harren will want to expand his borders."

"Your Grace, aren't you taking this a bit far? King Harren would only stand to lose from this, it is not his style to attempt something he will lose. Just let him sit behind his walls and he will not bother you, trust me." The aging Maester Hollen was little and no help to Argilac, he always underestimated threats and would now just get in his way.

"Out, get out. All of you." Argilac screamed at his council. They left with a mutter of 'Your Grace,' none of which made him feel any better. He had to act and if his council didn't agree then he would have to do it alone.

There was a knock at his door. "I said get out." Argilac was not going to let those men change his mind.

"It's me, father, please let me in." Argilac's daughter, Argella, was a maid of 16, but a woman grown. In his moments of anger the only person he would talk to was her. "I heard what happened at the council. Please father." With some reluctance, Argilac let her in and sat back down at his desk. "I hear what happened."

"I imagine most of the castle did too." Storm's End was not the largest keep in Westeros, but had endured more than most. It has to constantly battle the elements of the sea, wind and rain on a daily basis. Although some of the towers were starting to crumble, the keep was still intact.

"I think you are right. King Harren cannot be trusted and the Stormlands needs to show the other kingdoms that we are not a pushover." Argella was always a determined girl, whenever she got an idea, she had to carry it through. No doubt she got this from her father, a stubborn soul if there ever was one. Nevertheless, Argilac was glad for her support.

"What do you propose?" Argilac was always interested to hear her opinion. She would later become the Storm Queen, and although it was not preferable to a boy, he made the most out of the situation and trained her to lead her kingdom.

"Have you heard the tales of the Free Cities? There is a Lord of Valyria who is intending to unite the Seven Kingdoms into one under him. If you bend the knee to him with a treaty then you could guarantee protection from Harren should he attack." Argella was determined to get her point across, but nervous about her father's reaction.

"You want me to give up the crown? You are asking me to forfeit not only my claim to a throne, but yours and your children's?" Argilac was prepared to take risks for himself, but not if it meant taking them away from his daughter.

"What is a crown, when you have no Kingdom to rule with it? If you feel it is the right thing to do, I will support you." With a small curtesy Argella left Argilac to his thoughts. It had been 13 years since his wife, Allyria, had died, but he had never remarried. He climbed into his empty bed and thought about what Argella had said.

When he finally fell asleep, he dreamt of a black winged beast breathing fire and his enemy King Harren melting from the heat. He dreamt of a terrible storm that broke down the gates and a fake stag sat on his throne in the keep. Argilac did not consider dreams as important, but something about these made him reconsider.

He awoke to the sound of an argument below. It was Argella arguing with the Durrandon guards. "I don't care what he told you, as his daughter and heir to the Stormlands, I demand you open this door."

"That won't be necessary Argella." Argilac had closed the door before turning back to the guard. You knew this was my daughter, yet you treat her like some visitor out-of-bounds. From now on she has the same access as me and should any guards disagree with this instruction I will make a symbol out of their heads to show to people just what happens if you poke the stag."

Argilac proceeded to enter the great hall of Storm's End where he expected to find the members of his council. What he found instead was an empty room with the exception of one guard and one of the kitchen staff serving breakfast.

"Where is Maester Hollen?" Argilac demanded from his guard. "I specifically requested his presence this morning, along with the rest of the council."

"You Grace, Maester Hollen is still in his chambers and the other members of the council are out visiting the smallfolk." The guard was nervous about Argilac's reaction and stepped back in case Argilac went on another rant.

"Please order the kitchen staff to send my breakfast to the Maester's Tower. I require his presence this morning and it cannot wait." Argilac ordered before turning to his daughter. "Argella, please break you fast without me today, I must send my terms to Aegon before Harren has a chance to act against us."

"Father, I will do as you ask, but please inform me of the events later." Argella then went to sit on the seat adjacent to the throne and sat with perfect posture. Argilac thought he had done well in raising a future Queen. Argilac then started the long journey to Hollen's chambers where he would demand the aging maester to write his letter to Aegon. As he approached the door however, he heard Hollen speaking to one of the guards about his rage and mood swings. Argilac charged into the room and bellowed for the guard to leave at once.

"Your Grace, I was not expecting you this morning." Maester Hollen said quickly, as though that was a good enough reason for talking in such a way about his King.

"I am your King, Hollen. You should answer to me. You should respect me. I could have your head for what you have just said." Argilac would never kill the maester, but was intent on making him feel guilty for what he had just done.

"I cannot put into words how sorry I am Your Grace." Maester Hollen looked terrified and ready to do the King's bidding.

"You had better not say anything like that again, I mean it." Argilac was now calm enough to discuss the letter. "I have made my decision on the plan of action over King Harren."

"Your Grace, I thought we decided yesterday, Harren was not a problem." Maester Hollen still tried to get Argilac to change his mind, not that he would.

"You decided it Hollen, not I. Now I want you to write a letter to Aegon Targaryen, no doubt you've heard of him?" Argilac hoped that Hollen had, he did not want to waste time this morning chit-chatting when he had a Kingdom to protect.

"The Valyrian on Dragonstone, I have heard only the same as others, Your Grace. A letter you say?"

"Yes, it will detail my terms for an agreement with him. Tell him that he could marry my daughter, Argella, in return for protection from Harren." Argilac was still unsure of this match, but he had to do what was best for his Kingdom, and arranged marriages could be successful, his own was not a failure.

"You have heard that this man intends to take all of Westeros for himself?"

"Of course, maester, should it come to that I will willing join his cause and help fight other Kings that would resist him."

"And give up your crown?" Argilac grew weary of the old man's questions. He had obviously thought of everything he might suggest.

"Yes, Argella and I are prepared to take these consequences."

"Very well, I shall send the letter." At last Argilac thought, some progress. "I should have it ready by the week, so it will be within a fortnight of arriving."

"No." Hollen obviously didn't realise how important this was. "It must be written now, and sent by your fastest bird. I order this to be done today Hollen, or reap the consequences."

"As Your Grace commands." With a bow Hollen pulled out parchment and ink and Argilac returned downstairs to inform Argella how the negotiation is going, but was stopped halfway down the stairs by his steward, Edric Toyne. "Your Grace, I'm sorry to interrupt, but Lord Tarth is here to discuss protection with you, he said it was urgent."

"Damn that man. Whenever I have something to do, he always shows up. Fine, send him in. Then you will find my daughter and tell her to come and meet me in the throne room. She will be the next person I see after Tarth, or on your head be it." With that Argilac followed Edric into the throne room. Argilac had grown to respect and even like Edric. He was a competent boy of 14, from a very wealthy and influential family in the Stormlands. One day it would be Argilac's pleasure to find him a suitable wife, but it won't be Argella as House Toyne were hoping. When he entered the throne room, he placed the Storm Crown on his head

Lord Hosteen Tarth was the largest man in the Stormlands. Argilac often commented that he made boulders look as thin as a pencil. He has been a constant annoyance to Argilac since he became the Lord of …. He was also isolated on an island, so feared for his life with pirates in the Narrow Sea.

"Your Grace, I wish to ask you for more ships to defend my shores." Lord Tarth spoke with an air of confidence and nobility, which Argilac did not overlook.

"You presume too much Tarth. My ships are not leaving their port. We fear an attack from King Harren and there is a would-be King of Westeros on Dragonstone. So, you will understand why I am refusing you." Argilac hoped this would bring an end to the conversation quickly.

"Your Grace, I understand that you need those ships, but it is for the exact same reasons that you listed that I also require them. Is there not a few ships you can spare me?" Tarth was practically begging now. It disgusted Argilac to see one of his Lords beg to him in this manner.

"I will give you 3 ships if you get out of my sight this instant."

"Your Grace, your generosity is second to none. Thank you." And with that Lord Tarth left quickly so as to not upset the King. Argilac sat for a moment and considered Aegon Targaryen who would be the King of Westeros. But as all his thoughts do, they changed into those of Harren and his attempts to take his land. He would need a miracle, and he hoped that Aegon would be the miracle he needed.


	3. Harren I

**Harren I**

Harren the Black. He had grown to like this name. King Harren Hoare had always been known as Black Harren and hated it. He would attack anyone who would come up and say that. But now he was on top he like it. It gave him an edge and inflicted fear on his enemies. He had taken the Riverlands and the Iron Islands for himself and looked to expand his borders.

"Your Grace, I was wondering if I might have a word." The young Tully that Harren disliked greatly had approached him for the third time today. "What do you need now Tully."

"I was wondering if you would reconsider your previous plans. It's just that the other Kings will not stand for it."

"For the thousandth time Tully, I am the King and I shall do as I please, and it pleases me to expand my borders."

"But the North, with the Neck and Crannogmen, it will be almost impossible to take without heavy losses. Not to mention that Torrhen Stark's brother has returned from his visits to the Free Cities, so will be there to order his army."

"You are displeased with my work, Edmyn!" Harren knew that this would inflict fear into the Tully's mind, but Harren had bigger things to worry about than the stupid Tully's concerns and needed to call an end soon.

"Of course not Your Grace, it's just that Argilac is currently preoccupied get things in order for his daughter's succession when he dies, so his land will be easier for the taking that that of Starks." This idea pleased Harren greatly. As much as Harren wanted the land in the North, knowing he would take land of Argilac pleased him greatly.

"That is a great idea Tully. I shall enact this at once. But I will warn you now, if you shall ever speak against my plans again, I shall personally gut you like the trout you love so much."

With that Edmyn left quickly, leaving Harren alone to look upon his masterpiece. It was not just his growing land that made Harren ecstatic, but the magnificent castle that was underway as well. Harrenhal was set to be the largest castle in the whole of the Seven Kingdoms and Harren would sit there looking down on the puny Kings of the Rock and North. Still, he had things to plan and reluctantly left to get his plans in order to go to war.

Harren travelled down to the throne room and heard his advisers muttering as he approached. He listened in at the door so as not to disturb them as they talked seemingly in private.

"It was said that he is 7 feet tall and commands an army greater than that of the Seven Kings of Westeros combined."

"And who is this menace you are referring to." Harren could stand it no more and needed to know about this fresh threat to his Kingdom. "Who has a might greater than my own? Hmm?"

"It is stories Your Grace. Stories from the Narrow Sea. They tell of a would-be King of Westeros, Aegon." The maester was quick the reply so as not to infuriate the King.

"A would-be King. Say, how does he plan to achieve to overthrow me, the greatest King of them all?" Harren said with a slight smirk, he knew that the maester would not know how to reply to this without ensuring his wrath.

"It is said, from tales of sailors in the Narrow Sea, he has the famed dragons of Valyria with him." The maester looked away from Harren, as though this would stop him raging, but after Harren did not reply he turned to see him smirking at him. "Your Grace?"

"Do you not see Maester Darry, it is clear that these are tales of drunken pirates and not to be taken seriously. No-one controls dragons, maester. There are only a few left in the Shadow Lands, and I promise you maester that no-one can control a dragon. They are wild beast and will destroy everything in their path."

"Yes Your Grace, now the plans to invade the North?"

"Are cancelled Maester. Lord Tully has told me of a better plan."

"And you will listen to him, Your Grace. That is very unusual if you don't mind me saying."

"I am aware of that maester, but he told me that Argilac is planning to prepare the Stormlands for the succession of his daughter Argella to the Storm Throne. This is the best time to attack."

"And you are sure of this." The Maester sounded unconvinced, but he must listen to him.

"I am. Argilac is a stupid old fool and will not be aware of what is happening. Besides, I only intend to take a few strongholds for now. I will leave him his precious castle on the edge of the rock."

"Argilac will not be impressed Your Grace."

"Really. I thought he would be thrilled at the prospect Darry. Now do as I command before I will do something I regret." Harren thought himself to be on top of the world. His castle was nearly complete, his nemesis sounds to be on his deathbed and his empire is getting stronger and stronger. Yet the news of Aegon troubled him. He had not heard of him and the unknown of it was his biggest fear. He would send an envoy to meet this would-be King on Dragonstone and inform 'Aegon' how things were run in Westeros.

Harren retreated up to bed where he had a restless night. He dreamt of fire, a tower of smoke and men screaming. Then he saw Edmyn gleaming with joy, at his keep of Riverrun surrounded by Harren's liege lords. Harren woke covered in sweat to an empty bed, his wife clearly not speaking to him after their recent fight. He called for his steward to ride to Riverrun and request the presence of Edmyn immediately. Harren sensed a plot to bring down his Empire that would leave him on top in the end. He did not like this, not one bit.


	4. Torrhen I

**Torrhen I**

"Dark Wings, Dark Words." Words known throughout the Seven Kingdoms, but never as much in the North. With the wildlings and tales of Harren and the other Kings, messages for King Torrhen were seldom good, but this was different. Edmyn Tully had written this note immediately after speaking to Harren himself. Torrhen had grown to rely on Edmyn as his spy in Harren's camp in return for vast rewards, but what Edmyn had done was beyond any reward. He had possibly saved the North.

Torrhen continued to go to the Council meeting he had called the previous day for preparations of war to tell them the good news. Well mostly good. Torrhen had to ask his half-brother Brandon Snow to return early from his visit to White Harbour to command his army. No doubt Brandon will be annoyed, he had been waiting for any opportunity he could get to take the battle to Harren, and now that had been taken from him Torrhen was unsure Brandon would command for him again. Still, he had to present the news.

"My gracious Lords. Thank you for convening here today. As you know King Harren has wanted to expand his borders for a long time and looked North to the Neck to take this. However, under the information received by my informant, it appears as though Harren will now be redirecting his efforts to the Storm Kingdom and King Argilac."

"Well we should still attack!" Brandon was never one to keep quiet.

"It is not within the interest of the smallfolk to declare an unnecessary war on a King that has an army that vastly outnumbers our own." Torrhen did not like Brandon interrupting with his war-bent opinions all the time.

"We would have one of the largest armies in the Known World if you didn't keep sending good men to the Wall." Brandon knew this was a tough topic for Torrhen and would likely cause anguish between the two.

"The work that the Night's Watch does for the North and the other Kingdoms cannot be replicated, and since the men must pass through the North, the others are reluctant to send men to the Wall, so it falls to us to be the bigger man and protect everybody." Torrhen was not going to stand for this today, he had more pressing issues to discuss, more serious than that of Harren the Black.

"You are giving these men to the brother of Harren Hoare, if you have forgotten, dear Torrhen."

"Enough, both of you." The aging Maester interrupted the arguing men as though they were only boys again. "Torrhen is King and not to be questioned, especially by someone of your birth. Torrhen has rewarded you better than any other King would, so you should not disagree with him."

"Thank you Maester. Anyway that is not the only piece of news I received yesterday. There is word from sailors in the Riverlands that there is a would-be King of the whole of Westeros on Dragonstone, the island owned by Valyria. Apparently an Aegon Targaryen sits on the island with a vast army and two sisters he has wed as his commanders."

"He married his sister, what sort of heinous crime is this. Incest is not looked kindly upon the Gods." A murmuring of agreement passed over the members of the council.

"What has this Targaryen got that we haven't defended before." Lord Hosteen Umber was always a loud and outspoken man. Torrhen was not over fond of the Lord of Last Hearth, but always valued his opinions, no matter how crazy.

"It is not the number of troops he possesses that concerns me. According to certain seafarers, he is in possession of three dragons."

"Dragons you say, impossible. They only belong in the Far East. Very few are seen outside the Shadow Lands." Lord Tyton Reed was one of Torrhen's best friends and along with Brandon, a close adviser. What he would say Torrhen would often agree with without condition.

"My dear friend, I wish that were true, but the evidence is stacked against us I am afraid."

"We must send out people of our own, make sure these allegations are true." At last Torrhen saw someone with sense. Lord Manderly was never the brightest, strongest or bravest of lords, but he was cautious and followed a similar policy to Torrhen when faced with adversity.

"I agree with Lord Manderly. Upon your arrival to White Harbour, you shall dispatch 10 of your best sailors on the fastest ships to report on these findings. As soon as they are proved or disproved the rest of you shall ready yourself for war." Torrhen liked the way he sounded when he gave commands.

"Your Grace, my apologies but how are we going to stop three dragons?" Maester Dustin was always one to pick out flaws. Torrhen loved the man, but he also infuriated him.

"We need to be sure there are dragons before we start worrying the people Maester."

"As you wish, Your Grace." With that the rest of the councillors left, leaving just the old Maester, Brandon and the King. Torrhen was already tired of politics and wanted nothing more than to go to his wife and children, but knew that this was more important.

"Do you believe it to be true, Torrhen?" Brandon's response threw Torrhen. He always imagined Brandon as the hero of the hour and not scared, but he could tell by his face and tone that Brandon was scared, and rightly so.

"I'm afraid I do. The source in the Riverlands has not disappointed me once, and I do not think that this will be the first time. We must start preparing ourselves for a war like no other."

"If it will please Your Grace, I shall go up to my tower and send commands to the other lords that were not present today about the change of plans." The Maester clearly desperate to leave the room and he was already halfway out of the door when he asked the King to complete his demands. Torrhen sat in his throne with the Iron Crown resting heavily on his head and contemplated the true test of being King. Not the meetings or the negotiations, but the test of which comes first; the dynasty or the people.

"Your Grace, what troubles you? For all we know the dragons could be hoaxes sent to Harren and we could be worked up over nothing." Brandon could clearly sense Torrhen's unease over the current events.

"What do you value more Brandon, the Dynasty or the People?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I could be left with a position where I am to send all of my bannermen to fight a battle we would no doubt lose against three dragons, or surrender my crown and let them live."

"If you surrender you would look weak Torrhen. Your people need a strong King."

"My people also need to live. Soon enough talk of the dragons will spread across the Kingdom and what am I to do. I can merely sit here and order them to die for me."

"It is their duty. You are their King and I am their commander. You would have easily sent them against Harren yesterday, but not this?"

"That is because I know that we cannot win Brandon. You know that I respect your opinion and when discussing preparation for war, you are second-to-none, but negotiations may have to be the key this time."

"Torrhen I think you should see what your wife thinks."

"The Queen would have nothing different to add to the discussions Brandon. I feel it best to keep her out of this."

"But Torrhen, she is your wife, you need to include her. You swore to her to stay by her side and you need to keep that promise. Just go and talk to her is all I am saying."

"Brandon I value your advice and I will speak to her, just try to not argue with me in public. You must remember that I am King and you are not of true blood. If I am seen not to put you in your place I look weak."

"I understand Torrhen." And with that Brandon left to train some new recruits at Winterfell, leaving Torrhen in the Great Hall by himself. After ten minutes of deciding whether or not he was going to bring up the matter with the dragons with his wife, she entered the hall.

"Your Grace," she said with a small curtsey. Torrhen had given her children, but never respect or love. He was a dutiful husband, but not a good one and so she was distant and cold with him. Their marriage spawn out of politics not love and children out of duty not desire. Yet Torrhen still respected their marriage and made a decision."

"I have grave news Sarya. There are reports that three dragons are under the command of an Aegon Targaryen out on Dragonstone. It is rumoured that he wishes to take over the whole of the Seven Kingdoms and unite them under his own rule."

"That is awful. What are we to do?"

"I have sent Lord Manderly back to White Harbour where he is to send some sailors to confirm these rumours."

"And in the meantime. Torrhen, you cannot suggest that we should sit here and do nothing whilst we wait to discover the truth. Say it is true and this Aegon moves before we can find the truth. The North would be vulnerable."

"Which I why I have sent a message to every one of our bannermen, telling them to get their forces prepared for an invasion in case we are caught out."

"And what of the lands south of the Neck?"

"What of them, my love?"

"Should we not do something to ensure nothing can pass through to the Neck. The crannogmen are famed for a lack of men."

"That land is Harren's responsibility and at the minute, Harren is more pre-occupied with trying to claim the Stormlands than protect our border."

"And what can I do?" Torrhen was astounded by his wife's response. Not only was she interested in the action, but was taking an active role in proceedings.

"As of now, nothing. But when the time comes I must leave Winterfell. I shall be leaving you in charge of everything. Any decisions made about domestic affairs will be left to you. We shall also play host to the ladies and children of my bannermen at this time in Winterfell, so their care will be entrusted to you."

"And you want me to do with, not Maester Dustin or the ancient Lord Mormont."

"There's no-one else I would rather trust, my lady." And with that the couple left the Hall together and walked. They walked through the castle and past the gates. They walked into the godswood and straight to the weirwood, where they sat and prayed for the safety of the men investigating the rumours, of the smallfolk and bannermen of the North, and of the family of the King and Queen. And they sat there all night, falling asleep next to the pond, with the carved face looking down upon them, protecting them in a way, ready for the fight ahead of them.


	5. Argilac II

**Argilac II**

It had been two weeks since Argilac had sent that fateful message to Dragonstone. Two weeks to wait and wonder what would happen. Reports had flooded in from spies and informers that Harren had turned his attention from the North to his lands and reached him and Argilac grew more and more concerned. He had removed his captain-of-the-guards for saying that he could not withstand the efforts of Harren. He had made arrangements for his daughter to be smuggled out of the kitchens should they lay siege to Storms End and he had prepared poison around the main areas of Storms End should they attempt to ruin his honour on their entrance.

But then, the moment he had been waiting for arrived. Edric walked in announcing a messenger from the self-styled Lord Aegon of Dragonstone. "Send him in Edric." Edric left the room and walked back with a short man with golden hair so bright it could be mistaken for white and eyes a darker colour than Argilac had ever set eyes on before.

"I presume you are of Valyrian descent?" Argilac asked inquisitorially. He was fascinated about the lands past the Narrow Sea.

"Yes, Your Grace. I come from the ancient house of Velaryon, a lesser house from the Valyrian peninsula."

"I would like to ask you a few questions on your history, following consultation on your message. The Valyrian peninsula has always intrigued me."

"I would be honoured, Your Grace."

Argilac then beckoned for Edric to return to the room. "Edric, summon Maester Hollen, Lord Tarth, Lord Staedmon, Lord Wyl and Argella immediately. I care not for their reasons why they cannot attend me, their King demands it."

"As you wish Your Grace." With a small bow, Edric left the room leaving the messenger and Argilac in the room. Argilac took this opportunity to study the messenger more closely. He could not possibly be taller than 5 foot 5 and was extremely skinny, almost unhealthy looking. His skin shone in the sunrays that entered through the windows, so it looked almost translucent. His hands were small and almost womanly, showing his steward-like history rather than fighting or hunting. He was everything a Lord could hope for as a steward, yet Argilac still felt uneasy. This man was a foreigner, living on the last remaining part of land that Valyria has following the Doom.

Breaking his thought, Edric returned to the Great Hall with the Lords he wished to see and all sat on the table in front of him, with his daughter sat immediately to the left. Argilac then indicated for the Valyrian to sit at the opposite end of the table, and finally Edric closed the door and took the seat to the left of the Valyrian with his scrolls and ink.

"So what has the Targaryen said?" Argilac asked rather rudely as he wished to get this conversation moving.

"That Targaryen is Lord Aegon of the ancient and noble house from Valyria, and King or not, you would do well to respect that. Now Aegon accepts the terms that you sent to him last time and would like to take the dower lands that you have offered, however you must understand that the land offered doesn't belong to you, so Lord Aegon has also asked for Massey's Hook and the woods and plains from the Blackwater South to the river Wendwater and the headwaters of the Mander too. He would also like to point out that Lord Aegon already has two wives, Lady Visenya and Lady Rhaenys, so would like to kindly refuse the hand of your lovely daughter. Instead, he has offered to wed her to his champion and best friend Orys Baratheon. And this is the wish of Lord Aegon of House Targaryen."

"Is this a joke?" Argilac was angry at the assumptions this so-called Lord has made. "He refuses to take the hand of my daughter so he gives her to the bastard?"

"Father, he has accepted to help you." His daughter was trying to diffuse the tension.

"Help. He wants to take half of the land that just about remains to me and wed my daughter to a good for nothing bastard child of a Valyrian."

"Your Grace, I understand that this was not the deal you were expecting, but Lord Baratheon is a good man and a worthy companion for your daughter." With this Argilac was truly angry.

"You think so do you?" Argilac was red-faced and almost shouting at this point. Well approach me then." With this the other Lords sat around, quickly turned to look at Argilac in horror and confusion. Argella, annoyed at her father's stubbornness got up to leave while Edric furiously dictated what was going up. But neither Velayron nor Argella was the first to speak, it was the old maester.

"Your Grace. King Harren has called his banners and is preparing to march towards us as we speak. I understand you feel that you are doing your daughter an injustice, but it is better than leading her onto a course where she will either be killed or exiled. Please, take the deal."

When the Valyrian had approached the table where Argilac was sitting, Argilac slowly drew a knife from his sleeve and grasped it with his right hand. Quickly, he grabbed both of the messengers hand and before anyone could protest, he cut them both off and threw them down the table.

"Father!" Argella protested. "I am unhappy as you for the deal, but this is clearly an act of war, and now we risk a war on two fronts, with an army not big enough to deal with a single one."

"I am of the opinion of your daughter, Your Grace." Lord Wyl spoke. "You should have consulted us first."

"Consulted you. You forget who I am Wyl. I am a King and do not have to ask permission from the likes of you to carry out what I think is best for my family, myself and more importantly the realm." Argilac then turned to the Maester, "you will clean him up so that he can return to the so-called Dragonlord. There is one last message he must deliver.

Argilac then walked up to the messenger, bend down and get right up into his face and whispered into his ear, "Tell that Targaryen these are the only hands your bastard shall have of me."

Argilac then left the room, signalled for both Argella and Edric to follow him and left the three Lords in the Hall with the Maester and the wounded messenger to prepare himself for the trip back to Dragonstone to report back to Aegon what Argilac the Arrogant had to say on the proposed plan for their agreement.


	6. Visenya I

**So I forgot that I didn't upload the edit to this chapter before uploading Visenya III. The major change is that Daemon's brother Maekar survives his injuries.**

* * *

**Visenya I**

It had been three days since Aegon had sent his messenger to Storm's End to convey the word of the Lord of Dragonstone to King Argilac, but with no reply. The tension on Dragonstone was extremely high. Not only was Aegon concerned for the consequences of the reply, but also Daemon Velaryon, the brother of the messenger. The Velaryons were sworn bannermen to the Targaryens and their closest allies. Aegon needed to make sure he could count on them soon enough.

Aegon had been seen of less and less of recent, preferring the company of Orys at the Painted Table than either of Visenya or Rhaenys, but this didn't bother Visenya. Aegon and she were forced to be married when they both turned of age and since then she has been a loyal and dutiful wife, but the love in their marriage was never as clear as that between Aegon and Rhaenys. But Visenya did not resent her younger sister for this, as she was a warrior and not what the Lords of Westeros would call a normal woman. She preferred the taste of sweat and war over that of a man's lips.

Visenya paced the entrance to Dragonstone as she oft did these days, waiting for an announcement from one of the smallfolk below of an incoming ship. Thrice the call had come of a ship approaching the shore of Dragonstone but each timewasa Celtigar ship here to do business with Aegon. Above her flew the magnificent dragon Meraxes and her sister Rhaenys sat on top laughing. She wanted to go and find Vhagar and take to the skies also, but knew she must wait until the call came that the messenger had arrived.

"Visenya! Visenya, where are you?" Orys was never one for formalities, but she did not want to talk to him. She had grown weary of talks of war and just wished for there to be some action. Yet, reluctantly she withdrew from her watch and entered the hall of Dragonstone.

"Ah Visenya, here you are. Maekar has returned, Aegon requests your presence."

"Impossible, I would have known of the ships approach from the smallfolk."

"It was not the smallfolk who saw the ship my lady, but Rhaenys upon Meraxes that could see it approach, now if you would please." Orys indicated for Visenya to pass through first and she graciously walked past Orys with all of the composure she could manage. She was a Queen in practice, making sure that she complied with the proper actions of royalty for when she ruled as the Queen of all of Westeros.

When she entered the Great Hall, she took the seat adjacent to Aegon. She looked upon the magnificent table and reminisced over the times she and Aegon travelled to the continent to understand what it looked like. He was currently sat opposite the Bay of Blackwater, the land near to where Dragonstone was. She then sat opposite the Stormlands, the area under the control of Argilac, whilst Rhaenys, who sat on Aegon's right, was opposite the Vale of Arryn and the Eyrie. The other Lords took their seats, Orys Baratheon, Daemon Velaryon and Crispian Celtigar. This small council took their seats and awaited the arrival of Maekar.

What entered the room surprised everyone. A bloodied mess of man and bandage entered balancinga box of ornate wood upon the stumps where his hands used to be.

"Brother." Daemon immediately rushed over to aid the injured messenger into a seat. "What happened?"

"I took the Lords message to Argilac as he wished, but was unhappy with the conditions."

Visenya turned to look at Aegon. Everyone else had gotten up to aid Maekar, leaving only Visenya and Aegon in their original seats. She studied the face of Aegon and did not like what she saw. He had a burning anger through him, as hot as dragonfire. His eyes were stormy and angry at the treatment of his sworn messenger.

"What is in the box?" Rhaenys asked innocently.

Orys reached over and opened the box. He gasped and dropped it, and from inside fell the hands of Maekar Velaryon. "He said 'these are the only hands your bastard shall have of me.' I'm sorry my lord." Maekar allowed himself to cry then, hugging his brother Daemon closely, whilst Daemon tried to calm him.

"It's not your fault Maekar. Crispian, help me get him to a room." Daemon commanded, and with that the three men left leaving only Orys and the Targaryens.

"Orys, I want you to summon my bannermen and allies. Request their urgent and immediate presence upon Dragonstone ready to receive me. Then when they have all arrived I wish for everyone to be assembled in here before I am called to meet them."

"As you wish your Grace." With a small bow Orys left the room and Aegon too tried to subtly leave through the side door.

"Aegon, Aegon wait." Visenya ran over to Aegon, "what are you to do?"

"Bring order." Aegon replied and left leaving a cold taste in the air.

"It looks like you'll get the war you've been after." Rhaenys said and rushed up to where Daemon and Crispian carried Maekar, leaving Visenya alone at the painted table. She sat down and looked at the keeps where the Lords, Ladies, Kings, Queens, Princes and Princesses stayed. She experimented with ways to punish Argilac and the Stormlands for their treatment of the Targaryens.

Several hours passed as servants of the halls moved around Visenya in the Great Hall. Aegon had not been seen since he left the room without replying to the demands of Argilac, but only summoning his own bannermen to Dragonstone. After a two hours, Rhaenys came down to the Great Hall to inform Visenya that Maekar was stable, but was still not coping well.

"Have you informed Aegon?" Visenya asked tentatively.

"No, he wished not be disturbed, but told the guard on the door to tell him when the time is right."

Nothing else happened after that until the day's end, when the only sound that could be heard is the gentle lapping of the sea at the coast of the island and the occasional shout of the dragons when something stirred around them. Then all of a sudden a commotion, like that of Maekar's entrance into the room sounded, as the other bannermen approached the island. Immediately Orys, Rhaenys, Crispian and an upset Daemon took their seats in the room.

The Lords that followed were not uncommon on Dragonstone, but were from Westeros rather than of Valyrian descent. Alongside Daemon Velaryon and Crispian Celtigar were Lord Bar Emmon and Lord Triston Massey. Though these Lords were sworn to Argilac, then had turned to Aegon upon Dragonstone for their leadership and promised to follow him regardless of the consequences.

Then Aegon arrived. He wore his finest garments, a black tunic with a three headed red dragon on the left breast and a red cloak flowing from his left shoulder attached with a silver pin. He wore his sword, Blackfyre of Valyrian Steel about his waist and looked like a King-to-be. He took his seat, not opposite the Bay of Blackwater as before, but at the top of the table and looked down at his allies, friends and bannermen.

"My Lords and Ladies. As most of you will know, three days past I sent a reply to King Argilac's plea for help with Maekar Velaryon, detailing him of a counter offer. Upon hearing this offer, Argilac viciously cut the hands off my messenger and sent them back to me with him. This is an act of war. Argilac will suffer for these actions and cannot be allowed to get away with this. I have summoned you all to determine where we shall go from here. Something must be done, and it is up to us to decide. We must pray to these Gods that the Westerosi praise so much and see if they can give us guidance on what we should do.

And so they sat, and prayed.


	7. Sharra I

**Sharra I**

The stories had drifted from the Stormlands across the whole of Westeros. Argilac had denounced two of his own bannermen after it was heard that they had abandoned their King to join the Dragonlord on Dragonstone. Then seven days after the 'betrayal' came what the smallfolk called the 'thousand scrolls.' Thousands of ravens were sent from Dragonstone all the way across Westeros from the Dornish marches to the Wall, everyone who was anyone got a message and they all read the same,

"By the declaration of King Aegon, of House Targaryen, from Dragonstone. I do declare that on this day there will be but one King in Westeros. Those who have the sense to bend the knee to King Aegon will get to keep their lands and a title that suits their position, but should you take up arms against the one true king, you will be thrown down, humbled and destroyed. You have been warned."

Queen Regent Sharra Arryn had received this news alongside everyone in Westeros and still debated what to do. On one hand she asked who this Aegon was to try to take over the lands that she and her son Ronnel ruled over. But, she also thought that if the tales were true, if Aegon did indeed have three dragons with him, then what would happen to her son should they take up arms against him.

In a moment of prayer and solitude she got out a quill and paper from the table where she was sat and hastily scribbled down a formal letter to Aegon.

'"Lord Aegon. As Queen Regent of the Vale of Arryn, I am compelled to write to you to broker peace terms between us. I feel that with negotiation we can come to some sort of agreement. Firstly, I shall assist you by calling the banners in an attempt to remove Harren Hoare from the Riverlands and Iron Islands in return for all the lands east of the Green Fork and have these added to the Vale. Secondly, I offer myself to you. I was known as the 'Flower of the Mountain,' and was said to be a beauty to behold. I enclose a portrait of myself to allow you to judge for yourself. Therefore, I offer myself as a wife to you and only ask that you will name my only son, Ronnel, as your future heir. We do not have to be enemies, Lord Aegon.'"

With that Sharra signed and declared herself the Queen Regent of the Vale of Arryn at the end of the page. She then scrambled up the stairs to find anyone in the building. After the declaration of Aegon's wishes, everyone has been busy preparing for war and ensuring the protection of Ronnel. Sharra had decided to take matters into her own hands as she grew to distrust the Lords and Ladies that served her.

She entered the Maester's room expecting to see him there, but to her surprise only saw little Ronnel sat as is desk.

"What are you doing in here Ronnel, does the maester know you are here?"

"No. I was hiding."

"Hiding from who?"

"From the Dragonman. Lord Royce said that he will try and get to me, because I hold the Vale."

"No-one will get you, I promise."

"Do you think I will see him mother?"

"I hope you will Ronnel, would you like that?"

"I want to fly on one of the dragons."

"We shall see Ronnel, now go to your own chambers and wait there, I will bring you up some food shortly and we can talk more then."

With that Ronnel left the room, and Sharra concerned for her son, was more determined to find the disappearing maester. She then retraced her steps back to the great hall where the throne was and saw Lord Royce himself stood there.

"Lord Royce," Sharra shouted, "watch what you say around my son. Your stories of Aegon have terrified the boy to death."

"My apologies, Your Grace. It was not my wish to scare the lad, but it is good he heard me, it means he will get these stupid ideas of riding a dragon out of his head."

"Lord Royce, may I remind you, you are a sworn bannerman to King Ronnel, and to talk in such a manner about your King is not correct. Now, go and find this wretched maester and tell him to send this immediately. If I find that this was not sent, or you have seen what it contains, then you should hope Aegon gets to you first, because you won't like what I would do to you."

With that Lord Royce, turning pale at the prospect, dashed out of the room and heard him calling for the maester. The rush of adrenaline had made Sharra feel empowered. So what if Aegon refuses, she thought. We are in the Eyrie, and it is impregnable. The Lords of the Vale are more powerful than any of the others and Aegon doesn't stand a chance, dragon or no dragon.

With a spring in her step again, she walked back up the stairs to find her son to talk about dragons and dragonlords and how he will stop them all, as King of the Vale. Before she could however, one of the ladies from the meeting earlier to decide how to reply to Aegon, Lynesse Corbray had called for her attention.

'Do they never stop?' Sharra asked to herself. Then with all the grace and composure she could muster, turned to face her. "How can I help you Lynesse?"

"Well, Your Grace, it was just that I, like you have a young son. And well, I was, well, I was hoping…"

"Spit it out woman, I have places to be and people to attend to." Sharra was growing impatient with the woman, she had no time for this and care even less.

"It's just that the Eyrie is impregnable, it is known to all the people in the land, so I was wondering if I could foster the boy here, until this Dragonlord can be tamed, Your Grace?" Lynesse looked scared, and so she should be Sharra thought. This woman had a lot of cheek to ask her to take her boy in these uncertain times.

"My lady, while I wish I could help you, I wish not to give you false hope. Leave it with me and I shall see what I can do. If the Eyrie is not a possibility, he will be moved to safety I assure you. The Corbrays of the Vale of Arryn are famed, and we can't risk losing this houses in the circumstances." Sharra thought it was more than she deserved, but couldn't risk resentment among her liege lords.

"Your Grace is most humble. Thank you. I shall repay the honour to you, I swear." With a few sloppy curtsies, she practically ran back through the doors and rushed to get to Heart's Home no doubt.

After collecting food from one of the serving girls, she proceeded to go to her son's room, at the top of the tower, for safety. She knocked lightly on the door before entering. Ronnel was sat on his bed with a miniature wooden sword one of the stableboys had made. He was happy and Sharra was glad to see that someone could have a moment of happiness at this time. She lay the food down on the adjacent dresser and bent down in front of him. She lightly took the boys hand and removed the sword before sitting next to him on the bed.

"You wanted to talk about Dragons, did you not Ronnel?"

"Yes I did mother, it's exciting is it not mother. Just like some of the tales that Ysilla used to read?" Ronnel was so excited he could not sit still, yet Sharra must convey the important information.

"Ronnel, before you said you were scared of the Dragonlord, yet now you are excited to see these dragons, why is that?"

"You said they can't hurt me. If they can't hurt me then I can admire them, they are wonderful creatures aren't they?" Ronnel looked genuinely happy that Sharra was reluctant to speak more of Aegon, yet she must.

"Ronnel, it is the Dragonlord's wish to rule over the whole of Westeros, the Vale of Arryn included. Now although that would mean you not being the King of the Vale, I have asked him to marry me, so that would make you the Prince of the whole continent. Does that sound good Ronnel?"

"Yes mother. If you marry him, will I be able to see his dragons?" Ronnel was obsessed with these dragons.

"Yes, but should we not marry, then we must go against him, and the dragons."

"Must we mother?" Ronnel asked, childlike. It was hard for Sharra sometimes, dealing with a King who was only 8.

"It would be for the best. Now eat your food and bed, we have a busy day tomorrow and I want you to be fully rested." With a peck on his forehead, Sharra crept out of the room and slowly closed the door shut.

"I hope Aegon takes this offer." Sharra whispered. She hated to let her son down, but she must do what she considers the best thing to do in these dark times.


	8. Torrhen II

**Torrhen II**

"It is as we feared Your Grace." Maester Dustin had reported.

"Cheerful as ever Maester. Is there anything we can do, Torrhen?" The Queen asked. Following their reconciliation weeks past, she had taken more and more of an interest in the goings on. Torrhen had started to love her for it and he needed her to prepare for when she is to command Winterfell herself.

"I am still waiting for Lord Manderly's report to arrive, I want to make sure I know we are up against before making plans." Torrhen had hoped that Manderly would have reported his findings not more than a week following the meeting, knowing the importance of the contents, yet that deadline came and past with Torrhen sat in the dark.

"We can't do nothing Torrhen. I said this last time, and yet you still do nothing!" The Queen said incredulously

"My Lady, I understand your frustration, but I can't prepare for something I do not anticipate."

Before anyone had a chance to reason with either one, his ward, Grenn Marsh walked in. He dashed up the long table to Torrhen.

"Your Grace, Walder Manderly is here." Grenn whispered.

"Manderly. Send him in right away." Torrhen said abruptly. The rest of the people on the council turned around. Manderly walked in, clearly soaked and tired and hobbled to the chair closest to him. "Manderly, I was expecting your report weeks ago." Torrhen started, but was cut off.

"I'm truly sorry Your Grace, but the Dragonlord had summoned all of his men to the island, so it was difficult to send someone there, not to mention the storms out in the Narrow Sea. So once the men had returned, I figured it would be just as fast to travel here myself and give you the news in person."

"You mean to say that you crossed the North alone, my Lord?" Queen Sarya asked.

"That I did, Your Grace. I must say, it is a great delight to see you present today."

"Enough of the pleasantries Manderly, what of the news?" Torrhen asked impatiently.

"Your Grace, I am sorry to inform you, but it is true. One of my men said they saw a great beast take to the skies and attack a sheep on the rock with its flame. Another man with him says he saw two other great beasts with it." Manderly finished solemnly.

"So now we know Your Grace. It is clear from the letter that he is potential threat, and now we know what we face, we must prepare. Call the banners and prepare your armies." Brandon Snow dictated.

Torrhen was so absorbed by the new information that he failed to notice Prince Brandon walk up to the table.

"Bran! What are you doing here? Go upstairs, your father and I will attend to you shortly." Sarya had said softly. Bran turned away as if to leave, but before he did his father spoke out.

"Brandon. Come sit. You have seen your twelfth name day, so should take your rightful seat upon the council."

"Is that wise Torrhen, he is just a boy." Sarya had protested, she was concerned for her children, as Torrhen was, but he felt that they needed to know this. However, before he could tell her this, Dustin and already started to speak.

"I'm sure His Grace is thinking that as the future King of the North, Brandon must get to know his bannermen and how to deal with Court, my Queen." With that the Queen seemed happy enough to let Bran sit at the table. All of the lords moved down a seat to allow Bran to be between his father and the maester, so that he may understand what is going on.

"Grenn, if you wouldn't mind, would you please bring my son and any council members unaware with what is going on, up to date, please." Torrhen spoke. He was wasting time, he knew this, but he needed time to think what he was going to do.

"As you wish, my King. On the island of Dragonstone, off the coast of the Kingdom of the Stormlands, sits one Aegon Targaryen. There, with his two sister-wives-" Green began, before being interrupted by Lord Wyllam Bolton.

"Filthy, incestuous-"

"Lord Bolton!" Torrhen shouted. It was unusual for Torrhen to shout, but with his son present and his Kingdom under threat, he was not about to let something like this slide. "I would appreciate it if you would refrain from using language you were about to in front of my son. Furthermore, should you interrupt someone conducting a direct order from me again, I shall personally throw you out of this castle. Are we understood Bolton?" Torrhen demanded. It was here that Torrhen could feel the admiration from his wife, son, from Brandon and even the Maester. Only Wyllam was left unimpressed, yet he kept his silence. "Carry on Grenn."

"-he has three dragons. It is reported that he then summoned people loyal to him, two other houses that followed him from Valyria, and a few from the Stormlands to a meeting. Since then he has sent out what has become to be known as 'the Thousand Scrolls' and demanded that every King either give up their crown or be killed."

"And you mean to fight, do you not father?" Bran asked. Torrhen then realised that Bran was young, despite being twelve.

"At this moment yes." Torrhen admitted, slouching into the back of his chair as he did so.

"You mean to take our forces against three dragons Torrhen, risking the lives of our bannermen, sworn swords and smallfolk!" Queen Sarya protested "for what, glory?"

"For our children, their inheritance." Torrhen stated, he knew that was her weakness "how can I know that I can trust this Aegon? I don't. Suppose that he casts House Stark down regardless. Then our children will lose everything as well as us." Torrhen finished.

"If House Stark falls, then so does my own." Tyton proclaimed standing up.

"I concur." Manderly spoke, and around him all of the Lords from the major houses in the North, even Wyllam Bolton stood to support Torrhen in this. He had won over his bannermen, his wife, his step-brother and his maester. He did not expect his son to object.

"Father. I understand you do this for us, but being in the North, the Targaryens either have to take over the Riverlands or the Vale of Arryn before they can get to us. Suppose we wait. Understand how they fight, so maybe we can stand a chance against them."

"That might just be the single smartest thing anyone has said here. Well, we heard the man. Assemble your troops. We shall house them here in Winterfell. Erect tents for your men. We can then decide what our best move is come the time." Torrhen said with conviction.

With that the Lords bowed and left to return to their own homes in order to bid a farewell to their families, gather their troops and journey back to Winterfell. Torrhen left with an arm around Sarya and his other around Bran. They walked to the communal room for them all where Grenn had already lit a fire. They were soon joined by Asha and Rickard. Brandon had followed them in, but sensed it was a time for family so moved towards the door.

"And just where do you think you are going?" Torrhen asked accusatively.

"I felt like it was not my place Torrhen." Brandon admitted. Torrhen did not understand how he felt, yet lacking other siblings, Torrhen had grown very affectionate of his bastard brother.

"Sit down Brandon, and enough of this stupid talk, ok. Your King commands it." With a smile on his face Torrhen turns to his wife.

"I'm so happy you came to that meeting today Sarya, you have made me very proud." Torrhen said.

"I am to, and I'm happy that you made Bran stay. I should understand that he has aged. Now we should enjoy the time we have together while we still can, before you-know-what." Sarya had said whilst leaning into Torrhen's chest.

"I agree," and bent down to kiss her. Meanwhile Brandon was being made to listen to Rickard's exciting adventure outside the Keep with Green. To an outsider they looked just like a normal family. How wrong they would be, once they learnt the truth, but for that one moment, they were all happy.


	9. Meria I

**Meria I**

"Have you heard the news mother?" Nymor was a sweet son, but he was often stupid. Meria wondered how it was he ended up in this state.

"I am blind, old and far Nymor, but not deaf nor stupid. Of course I've heard the news." Meria was sick to death of people talking about the news. She knew that Aegon was there, on Dragonstone, waiting to conquer the continent.

"Well what are you to do, the Yronwoods want a plan of action. They are already threatening our position, saying that you are unfit to rule." Nymor said hoping they won't be overheard. Yet they were in Meria's private chambers and unlikely to be disturbed.

"I will say to the Yronwoods what I've said to my servants, sent by ravens and dispatched messengers to speak of. We shall do, nothing." Meria declared with defiance. She had explained herself enough.

"Mother, with all due respect, I think that the Houses of Dorne are expecting something more decisive from the great House of Martell. Think of our name."

"I'm thinking of the people Nymor. You think you are ready to rule, but I am not dead yet, and until that fateful day, I am still the ruling Princess of the Princedom of Dorne. You should not question a command." Meria was sick of the same argument. These points had already been told to her enough and she did not need her heir carrying on the discussion. "You still have a lot to learn young Nymor."

"What are we to wait for, mother?" Finally, an intelligent question from him.

"We are to wait for Aegon to attack the others first. It would not be logical to attack us when the Gardiners, Lannisters and Durrandons block their path to us. Once we see their tactics we can ensure that our motto continues." Meria said proudly, she had always been proud and wanted to make sure she left behind a legacy

"'Unbowed, unbent, unbroken.'" Nymor said as a chant. With that he seemed satisfied and turned to leave. He gave a little bow and left the room. Only when he left did Meria properly contemplate her heir. He was an old man himself, his fiftieth nameday had come and gone some years ago. His dark ebony hair was now infused with greying streaks and his skin, which was once so tight and gleaming, hung off his face around his eyes, making him look constantly tired. Yet something else bothered Meria. Despite his age, he had only managed to sire one heir, a girl named Deria. Despite her younger age of just sixteen years, she was already more intelligent than Nymor. She thanked the Gods she didn't inherit her father's cluelessness. Yet, he had only married Taena Jordayne out of the deal that Meria made herself, and strangely lacked a paramour. Meria had always assumed it was out of shame or embarrassment, but never found out the truth. It mattered little whilst there was still an heir, but should anything befall Deria, then Dorne will be left in instability, which is just what the Targaryen would want.

Meria contemplated her options too. She was to wait, yet she always hated Argilac of the Stormlands, and was constantly vexed by his expansionist actions by the Dornish Marches. Therefore she had a brilliant idea. She order one her maids, her name forgotten by the aged princess, to send her maester, son, granddaughter, the member of House Dayne that was still visiting Sunspear, some ink and parchment to be gathered in the Great Hall as soon as possible.

It took Meria a long time to reach the Great Hall. Sunspear has fewer stairs than some of the other Great Keeps of the leading Houses of Westeros, but nonetheless, it had its fair share, and took the old woman a great deal of time to get to the bottom. Once there she was helped to the throne by the knight guarding the door. She thanked him as she sat down and sent him out.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I've gathered you all her in such short notice." Meria said trying to get comfortable upon the throne.

"Considering I was with you, not moments ago mother, yes I am." Nymor had begun. Meria did not care what any of the thought, she had had an epiphany.

"I have had an idea. I shall write to the Dragonlord and propose an alliance to him between him and Dorne." Meria had started.

"You would forsake your crown for him?" Deria asked confused. She was always proud of her grandmother's outspokenness and rebellion, so this surprised her greatly.

"No my dear, you misunderstand. I shall propose that we become allies and equals to remove the Storm King together. Aegon can then keep the land, should Dorne be left alone."

"You would risk our men to fight Argilac?" Prestan Dayne asked. "What good would that do us? We would remove one semi-threatening neighbour, with one that has openly said he wants to control us."

"Your point is valid, but you forget, this is Dorne. Dragons or not, we are a kingdom hard to defeat, just like the North. And we would get experience with how the Targaryens fight, so we can expect how they shall attack us, should they do so in the future."

"Mother, I think that this is a great idea. We lose nothing either way, and could protect ourselves in the meantime." Nymor said with an ounce of respect. She knew he would be easily manipulated.

"And should he refuse? What would the Princedom of Dorne do then, grandmother?" Deria was the clever one, she had to admit it. She would be a more worthy heir than Nymor ever would be.

"We would still attack them, but carefully and secretly. Divert some of the lords closer to Dorne from the major battle with small covert groups of our own men. To me, Argilac is a bigger threat than this Aegon. It's him we should be worrying about. Dragons mean nothing if you don't give them a target." Meria paused, waiting for the members to give their approval. "So, are we in agreement?"

"You're giving us a choice," Nymor asked quizzically, he really was a stupid man.

"Good heavens no, but I want to hear what you all think first. I will do as I see fit, but there's no reason why I shouldn't hear your thoughts first." Meria said smirking.

"Well I think that it's an excellent idea." Despite being blind, Meria could not miss the air of confidence surrounding her son at the moment. "As do I grandmother." Even the Lord of Starfell agreed.

"Well there you are maester. Now write a letter to Aegon expressing my wishes. Ensure that it is formal and polite, I wish not to give him a slight against Dorne until he attacks us." Meria stood up and left the throne room. She could hear the scratching of quill against parchment as she began to climb those stairs again.

"Grandmother!" Meria heard behind her. Deria had run up beside her and taken her elbow. "Would you mind if I walked with you?"

"Nonsense dear, come, you can help up these forsaken stairs." As they climbed Deria made general conversation with Meria about the Daynes that had visited, the merchants that had been on trial in front of Nymor earlier in the day and the glistening heat of that day. Yet it was only when they reached the Princesses chambers that she got to the main point she had wished to speak about.

"Grandmother. As you know my sixteenth nameday has since passed and I am a woman grown now. Soon, you and my father will no doubt find a suitable match for me in the Princedom and I will wed and one day rule Dorne myself, with my own heirs running after me, appealing to my own demands." Deria had started. Meria had wondered when this day would come. The idea of paramours was unusual across the Seven Kingdoms, but this practice was very common in Dorne. Most lordlings had a woman to warm his bed before being wed. The practice was less common amongst women, but was still seen nonetheless.

"You wish to take a paramour?" Meria asked. There was no tone in her voice. She had expected it and didn't want to alienate the poor girl.

"Yes grandmother. Earlier this week I met a man in the city and we began talking. He made me so happy and I wish to be with him." Deria sounded as though she were intoxicated by him.

"When I was younger, before I wed your grandfather, I had paramours of my own. One will stay with me forever, Arton. He was a handsome boy, with the copper skin and dark ebony hair. All the ladies turned their heads as he approached, yet he chose me. My father was furious, he said that once I lost my maidenhead, I was worth less, yet I still married well. Do not fret, my dear. But, you know the rules. He may enter the castle, but is not to be privy to any information and no council meetings."

"What should I tell my father?" Deria sounded concerned, she was always closer to her grandmother than her father.

"What a blind idiot he is, and coming from a blind woman, that means an awful lot. You do not have to tell him anything my dear. And should he find out, I shall deal with him, after all I am still here and he still answers to me. Now, go and enjoy yourself." Meria was happy with what she had done. She was also proud of her granddaughter, she was sixteen before meeting her first, but she knows that across Westeros, women are married as soon as their blood comes, twelve year olds being paired with men in their late twenties. Rumours float in from the Reach that a nine-year old girl was wed to a thirty year old man, but the truth to this still remained uncertain. Yet she was happy that Deria would experience some happiness before the war, because she was still a summer child, and as the Starks would say, Winter is Coming. Just not in the way people would expect.


	10. Rhaenys I

**Rhaenys I**

It had been seven days since they had finished praying, and seven more since the day that Aegon had summoned all of his men to Dragonstone. He was enraged by what Argilac had done, but did not show it. Aegon was conscious of people watching him closely and did not want to let his emotions get the better of him. Yet after the week in confinement praying, the first night when Aegon shared her bed, he told to truths to her about the rage he felt to Argilac.

Rhaenys had suggested that he should bring Argilac down first, that it should be he that kills him. Aegon simply smiled and brought Rhaenys closer to him. He said that he had priorities over Argilac, but he would be dealt with in time.

That was the last night that Aegon shared her bed. He spent the following with Visenya, to ensure to the people that he loved both of them, but after that he spent the nights in the Sept, praying.

After six days of praying Aegon had come forth and told us all that Westeros was ready for our landing. That was all we needed to here. We sent ravens on ahead to inform Lord Emmon and Lord Massey of their pending arrival and with the Velaryons and Celtigars on ships below, took to their dragons and flew across the Narrow Sea.

Aegon had picked his landing spot well. It was a rundown area with little form of previous habitation remaining. Aegon had landed on the top of the tallest hill and with two smaller one, Visenya and Rhaenys followed suit and landed on the others each. Rhaenys then looked around the place. Aegon had told them that the area had been deserted. It belonged to Harren, but was contested by Argilac. Each time of the Kings built a fort here, the other simply tore it down. That was clear. Stone and rubble lay culminating across the bottom of these hills.

Balerion then let out a scream. Loud enough that any lord, King or smallfolk in the whole of Westeros would have no doubt heard. Rhaenys turned to face the dragon and there she saw her brother, red cloak flapping in the wind and silver hair blowing in the wind. "He looks like a King," Rhaenys admitted, but no-one could hear her.

Visenya had already started to move some of the rubble before Aegon had approached and told her to stop. He had commands for us. The beginning of the conquest he called it.

"Rhaenys, you will journey north-west of here. I am told of a small holdfast known as Rosby. It must join us or be destroyed. Visenya, you shall journey North, the Stokeworth, where you will do the same. I wish not to have a hard battle at this early point, so you at the first inclination of confrontation, send Vhagar and Meraxes against them."

"Yes, my King." The sisters chanted. "What will you do, Aegon?" Rhaenys pondered. Visenya had her had their missions, but Aegon seemed unlikely to leave.

"I am to create my own Capital. These little Kings in their holdfasts are no place for the one true King of Westeros to reside. Westeros will have a Capital city that shall be bigger than that of Lannisport and even compete with the majesty of Oldtown." Aegon said with a great deal of pride.

With that Visenya climbed onto Vhagar, and Rhaenys onto Meraxes. With a nod of reassurance between the two, they both urged their dragons to take to the skies.

It had not taken long for Rhaenys to reach Rosby, but with little information about the castle, Rhaenys kept Meraxes flying high so that she could survey the area without drawing too much alarm. She decided that she will attempt to negotiate with the Lord. Rhaenys knew the war would be a long one and that Meraxes would need to conserve strength. She landed Meraxes in front of the castle gates and awaited someone to approach.

Before she even landed Rhaenys could she men and women at the windows looking at the great beast. Some looked in awe of the dragon, other screamed in terror and ran, presumable to inform the lord of the castle.

After waiting no more than ten minutes a young knight approached. He wore a cloak of red and grey with three red stripes upon his sleeves. Rhaenys dismounted Meraxes, reshuffled her dragonplate armour and red dress and approached the man. She walked so that there was a gap between her and Meraxes should she need protecting from the man.

As she approached the man took his sword out of its hold and in an instance bent his knee to Rhaenys.

"My Dragon Queen. Tales have been told across the Seven Kingdoms of you and your brother. The House of Rosby will yield to our Targaryen King and join our swords with his own." The young knight said,

Rhaenys urged him to stand up and with a smile on her face, hugged the gentleman and held him tight. The Westerosi was clearly confused by this, "My Queen?" he asked.

"I did not have to spill blood today, my Lord. It pleases me so. Now Lord Rosby, would you gather your men who are fit to fighting and present yourself to where the castle of old stood atop the three hills, south east of here, as soon as you are ready." Rhaenys spoke with as much composure as she could muster, she was a Queen now and must act accordingly.

"I know it well, Your Grace. It shall take me a day or so." With a small bow and a clear look of approval from Rhaenys, Rosby returned to his castle and was heard bellowing orders. He was already asking for his personal guard to assemble before him. As she climbed on top of Meraxes once more, she saw a young boy in the window, and showing off to the boy, made Meraxes complete a somersault in the air before flying off, back to Aegon, laughing.

She prayed her sister had as much luck as her. Despite them both being married to Aegon, there was no hard feeling between the pair, and Rhaenys loved her sister dearly. She considered going to fly to Stokeworth, before deciding that Aegon must be the priority now. She urged Meraxes to fly faster and landed on the same hill she had earlier that day. She leapt down from Meraxes and rushed forward to tell Aegon the good news.

"My Queen," Aegon said, kissing Rhaenys softly on the brow, "how went your affair at Rosby?" Aegon asked, though looked distracted.

"They bent the knee as soon as I arrived and will send men as soon as they have assembled. Rosby reckons they will be here tomorrow." Rhaenys said with glee. Then she looked around her and saw the soldiers that were previously on board the ships were digging and sawing wood. "Aegon, what exactly are you trying to achieve here?"

"A King needs a castle, does he not Rhaenys. We need somewhere to sleep. I will create a simple castle atop the hill which I landed upon earlier, which shall house my throne." Aegon said with a grin. Before Rhaenys could respond however, a shrill shriek came from the sky as Vhagar landed once more. Visenya practically leapt of the dragon and ran to Aegon and Rhaenys. She signalled for Orys and Daemon to approach also as she came over.

"Your Grace, Stokeworth is yours, though it is lacking some roofing now." Visenya said with pride.

"Were you attacked?" Orys asked, concerned for the Queen, who was clearly concerned about something.

"Yes, they fired a few crossbow bolts, nothing more. They were lousy shots regardless. What is concerning is what I heard upon my way back. It appears that our landing as caught the attention of Lords closer to home than Argilac or Harren. Lord Darklyn and Lord Mooton are said to have met and are joining their forces together to create an army bigger than ours to squash us before we can rally others to the cause." Visenya said, clearly alarmed, but Rhaenys bet she was also excited at the prospect of a proper battle.

"And these men, they will make up of a ground army, nothing more." Aegon asked.

"As far as I am aware Aegon. What are we to do about them?" Visenya said excitedly.

"We, nothing." Aegon said, the deflation on Visenya's face was obvious, yet she hardened up immediately after and it was like nothing had happened. "I shall fly Balerion up to the skies and give this Darklyn and Mooton a proper Valyrian greeting whilst Orys will lead a hundred men below to cause an ample distraction." Aegon had given orders, but it was Visenya that Rhaenys was more interested in. She looked like she wanted to protest or shout at Aegon, but knew she couldn't. Despite standing opposite to her, Rhaenys shuffled around and placed her hand on Visenya's shoulder, who took it into her own hand and squeezed it.

"It shall be an honour to lead your men into these jumped up lordlings of Westeros." Orys spoke with his usual ferocity in his voice. Rhaenys had grown to love Orys as a brother, a normal brother. She would look out for him, but ultimately he would look at to her and she was glad that Orys had this chance to prove himself.

A sleepless night had followed the first day of being on Westerosi soil, and with the moon in full vision, Rhaenys crept out of her cabin on-board Daemon's personal ship and went to find Aegon. Whilst looking for him however, she found Visenya, also awake, sharpening her blade, Dark Sister.

Though Rhaenys had little love for swords, she could see that Dark Sister had a beauty behind it. It shimmered in the light and even seemed to glow when it was cleaned. The folds in the sword could be seen even from a distance, showing the true craftsmanship of the Valyrians.

Despite herself, Rhaenys knocked on the doorframe and walked in. She sat down on the edge of the bed of her elder sister and beckoned her to speak. When no such luck came, Rhaenys spoke first. "I understand how much you wanted to fight tomorrow 'Senya. I could see how much it meant to you, but Aegon is our King now and that places him above us."

Visenya made no obvious sign of emotion, but stopped cleaning her sword. Rhaenys moved and pulled the cloth from her hand and replaced it with her own. Visenya then looked up, smiled and hugged her younger sister.

"Thank you Rhaenys. But don't think you can wander into my room anytime you want you know," she said with a cheeky smile, and Rhaenys, considering this a job well done, left the room and softly closed the door on her way out.

Rhaenys continued to walk about the ship looking for Aegon. She had since opened three bedroom doors containing Daemon's staff, and in one bizarre accident, opened one with his personal guard engaging with a whore. She awkwardly apologised before leaving again. Finally, approaching the end of a corridor, she saw another light was on and the door half ajar.

"Ah, Orys, now tomorrow I want you to approach-," Aegon turned around and saw that it was not the Baratheon standing in the doorway. His stern expression and calculating look soon melted off his face and a look of desire and passion replaced it. When Orys did return moments later, Aegon sent him out again and told him they will confirm the events in the morning. Aegon then turned to his younger wife and dragged her to bed with him.

Rhaenys awoke the next morning well-rested following the best sleep in a long time. She reached across to touch Aegon, but was concerned when there was no-one in the bed with her. She jumped out of bed and dressed quickly, wishing that she brought other clothes with her the night before and raced outside into the corridor.

She emerged onto the dock of the ship to see Orys, Aegon and Visenya looking at her. Following the brief lapse of emotion yesterday, Visenya was once again stern and serious looking. Orys looked bored and desperate to get going, but Aegon looked happy to see her, for a moment, before returning to his King persona.

"Now Visenya, I want you to go over to Duskendale. I here it's very rich and a major port here. You shall have command of your own army and will leave the instant the battle is finished. The command shall be yours." Visenya looked content with the outcome and Aegon looked prepared.

"What am I to do?" Rhaenys asked. Everyone else had been given their orders, but she had not been asked or told to do anything.

"I want you to remain here. We are still weak and easily threatened by anyone that can come marching by. Until we have a proper holdfast, a Targaryen must always be here, at Aegonfort." Aegon said matter-of-factly.

Many thought rushed into Rhaenys's head, but the primary of these was "Aegonfort?"

"The smallfolk here have named it so. For lack of another name, it shall stay for now. Furthermore it is built atop Aegon's High Hill, adjacent to Visenya Hill and Rhaenys Hill." Aegon said proudly.

"And I am to do nothing, but be here like some guard, Aegon!" Rhaenys said in a burst of rage.

"You forget yourself I think Rhaenys. Whilst yes, it is not the most suitable thing for a Queen, especially one who is trying to conquer lands, it was a command from your king." Aegon approached her closer and whispered to her, "don't be mad, Rhaenys. Soon everything will be as it is foretold. The dragon ruling over the lions, wolves, sheep, deers and other animals. Nothing can defeat a dragon." He waved as he departed, ready to climb aboard Balerion.

Despite what happened last night, she had no wish to see off Aegon considering what he had just done. She was angry and stormed to her room. She changed into more simple attire, a black silk dress and walked about the grasses of 'Aegonfort.' She was impressed with the loyalty of the smallfolk, in a day they had already dug out half the trenches for the foundations. Aegon had assigned almost three hundred men to work on it, and only wanted a simple design. He wished that the castle be completed within the next three moon's turns, but Rhaenys was unsure how that would be possible.

She spent the rest of the day reading, playing the harp and even dancing with Daemon at one point as she waited to hear some news of what happened. During the day Rosby had arrived with around thirty men, which, for lack of knowledge with what to do, sent the more common ones to help with the construction until Aegon's return to the battlefield. She then ordered Daemon to find somewhere to house these new lords and knights.

As the day drew to a close, above she could see the black tell-tale wings of Balerion the dread. Behind Balerion flew the dragon of Vhagar. She was so glad of their return, she rushed to wake Daemon who had fallen asleep whilst they waited for them to return. He sheepishly came around to what was happening, but did not seem to move. Rhaenys ran forward to Aegon and hugged him tightly when he left Balerion's back.

"What happened? Tell me everything. I must know." Rhaenys said impatiently. "Where's Orys?"

"Orys is still marching the men from the battle. We approached and I could see the men go and attack Orys and his men, but they had their command to retreat if that happened. There couldn't be more than three hundred of them, so I set Balerion down upon them. Lord Darklyn and Mooton were killed and after the bodies were seen by those who had escaped the fighting, Lord Joff Darklyn and Lord Mooton's brother surrendered to us. I then gave the signal to Visenya, who was a league or two closer to Duskendale than us and she went and plundered the town for gold and stones, but refused to let the city be sacked." Aegon seemed to be beaming. He hugged Visenya and took Rhaenys by the arm. "The conquest has begun, dear sisters." He shouted before returning to his cabin.


	11. Harren II

**Harren II**

"I want their hands on spikes. Heads. On spikes. Outside my walls. I want to show these god for nothing lords what happens when you go against your King." Harren was furious. He had heard of the defections that have occurred. He was unsurprised by the Emmons and Masseys defecting. They had always been fought over by Argilac and Harren and it was whispered that they were talking to Aegon. Harren had no time to deal with these lesser lords whilst the construction of Harrenhal was taking place.

However, when he heard that Rosby fell without a fight he was furious. He had thrown things, dismissed some of his servants that associated with Rosby. He sent his men over to Rosby and demanded that they return their fealty to Harren and the Iron Islands. But they never made it to Rosby. House Stokeworth had also changed their fealty after a dragon reportedly attacked their lands. The men sent to Rosby were defeated by Stokeworth and sent back in shame. Harren had executed them too. He cared not for losers. He was a King in a fractured Kingdom and needed to rule with an iron fist.

"I think we should consult the other Lords, Your Grace. Lord Edmyn -" began the maester. Edmyn had ridden here as Harren had commanded but had proven useless and idiotic. Since then Harren had him permanently dismissed from Harrenhal. He talks of surrendering to Aegon had wearied Harren to the bone, so following this defeat, had him thrown out in a fit of rage. Harren cared not what the Tully man thought. Harren still had a bad feeling about Edmyn and wanted him as far away from him as possible.

"Lord Edmyn has been sent away, His ideas are not welcome and his name is not to be mentioned unless it is that some sympathetic guard has gone to that pathetic castle he calls home and slit his throat whilst he slept."

"Your Grace, there is still worse news." Darry spoke up again.

"More. The Seven curse this Dragonlord. He has come to bring even more trouble to my door, when I need it not. What else has he done?"

"Lord Darklyn and Mooton had combined their forces. They wished to throw the dragon back into the sea, where he belongs. However, his dragon, the black beast, cut them all down before they had a chance. They are both dead. It is reported that their heirs both conceded and declared fealty to him."

"Another two lords. He has been in Westeros a mere month and has converted six houses of my lands to his cause. He constructs a palisade atop a hill that has been a ruin for centuries, and expands his borders with ease that I could only dream of. What else does this Dragonlord want?"

"My King, you received the letter." Darry began. Of course Harren had received the letter, the whole of Westeros had. It kept Harren awake at night, nothing he could do would allow him to sleep. He neglected his wife and distanced himself from the children.

"There is one good piece of news though, Your Grace." Darry said slightly more cheerily than he had been.

"Finally. We all need some now I think, maester." Harren had tried to raise the maester's spirits. Despite his anger, Harren actually respected Darry and wished for him to stay, even if he wanted him terrified some of the time.

"Well the builders have assured me that the completion of Harrenhal will be within a few weeks, Your Grace. This amazing holdfast to rule them all will be completed." Darry looked proud and was anticipating Harren's reply.

"That is good news. I'll be glad when commoners stop walking around the place as if they own it. Now maester, I will bid you a farewell, I shall meet with my wife." With a small bow from Darry, Harren wandered out of the room and down the spiral staircase from the maester's tower. At the bottom he wandered along the corridor and turned into the Grand Hall. There he saw his wife conversing with one of the smallfolk drafted in to help with the construction. No doubt she was discussing tapestries, she was obsessed with them.

He approached his wife and hugged her from behind. She turned and gave him a small peck on the cheek before turning around to face him. "You still sleep ill Harren. Have you spoken to the maester?" She asked caringly.

"I need no maester's help." Harren said with stark defiance. She however, was beaming. "What is it, my love?" Harren enquired.

"I'm pregnant Harren." She beamed, and hugged Harren tightly. Harren however, was not impressed. His wife would have to go into confinement within a few months and he would not be able to share his bed with anyone, as he would not permit common girls into his chambers. Still, he must appear excited for his wife, a King must always react in the correct manner.

"That is wonderful news. Have you told the children yet?" Harren asked. He hoped that she would be able to tell them and allow him some time to himself.

"Only Garth she replied. I hoped that we would be able to tell them together." Wilhelmina seemed hopeful.

"I'm afraid not, my love. You should tell them. I must prepare Garth for his accession to the throne and it is time I show him how to ensure the Kingdom isn't bankrupt." Seeing the disappointment on her face though, he quickly followed up with another idea. "I shall write to my brother, Maron. He can come from the Wall and visit for a few days. It has been a while since we have seen him and I'm sure that he will appreciate some time away from that wretched Wall," Harren said. Wilhelmina was still unimpressed but warmed to this idea. She left the room, checking to see if he would make true his promise to visit Garth. It felt as though she was hiding something, but he discounted this quickly, his son was his priority.

Harren then went looking for his son Garth. He was a hard boy, not unlike Harren, but was still open to other people's ideas. Harren needed to fill these up before he becomes too old and hard-headed to listen to anyone else but himself. He found Garth at his desk writing a note to someone. He looked agitated and positively alarmed when Harren walked in.

"Who's that too?" Harren asked politely. When he got no response from Garth he walked up into his face and asked him again, calmly.

Garth looked down at his hands, "I was leaving myself a note, father. For tomorrow. Mother has asked me to do certain jobs and I wish not to forget what they are," he spoke quickly.

Harren was unimpressed by his son's answer so when Garth moved his hands, he snatched the letter from under him. Garth made some noise to try to stop his father, but when he read the letter he was shocked. "Who is Mi?" Harren asked angrily. He cared not for his son sleeping around. As a 16 year old man, it was not uncommon in Westeros, especially when you are the heir apparent. But this was a declaration, albeit private, of love.

"It's Minisa. Minisa Tully." Garth admitted, almost ashamed. He shied away from his father, scared at the response that he would get.

"Tully. You mean you are sending love-letters to a Tully? Do you understand what this means? Do you? We are the ruling family here, the Tullys are a nuisance to us. They threaten our very position and you wish to marry one. Without my permission. And what of your mother?" Harren exploded at the boy.

"She was fine with it actually. She was happy for me. It's just that you are not content with anyone, not a single person, being happy if it messes with your ideology." Garth stood up. Although he was not the tallest person, he had already grown taller than his father and overshadowed him. Harren, however, was not a man to be crossed.

"If you wish to continue this so-called relationship with the Tully girl, I will disinherit you. You will be sent to the Wall and live the rest of your days, alone, frozen at the end of the World." Harren had declared.

"I am your son and heir. I am already more popular than you father, and I have a chance to mend the rift between the houses of the Iron Islands and the Riverlands. Whilst you are an arrogant old fool that does not want to move on from the so-called glory days of your grandfather. Wake up father, those days are over." Garth had never spoken up to Harren like that before. It was clear that Garth had grown up and was his own man now.

"Son or not, should you ever speak to me like that again, an eternal trip to the Wall will be glorious compared to what I would do to you." Harren threatened. Before he could turn and walk out however, his wife had opened the door. The sight of her husband grabbing the throat of her eldest son was more than she could cope with and quickly shut the door.

"What the Seven do you think you are doing Harren?" Wilhelmina asked horrified.

"He has been send love letters to the Tully girl. He wishes for the day I die so that he can marry her. Have you read this?" Harren thrust the letter into her face, but she still looked unimpressed.

"I didn't need to. I've already spoken to Garth about it. I was the one who told him that he should write to her. They got along so well when Edmyn came to visit. I thought that they would make a good match and I knew that you would disapprove."

"My own wife would dare undermine me. My own wife conspiring with my heir and the family that I hate. My own wife trying to change the dynasty my grandfather set up for us all." Harren looked despairing and manic. He threw open the door, "you will all regret this, I am warning you," and slammed the door behind him.


	12. Visenya II

**Visenya II**

It had been three months since Aegon had landed. In those three months he achieved more than these lesser Kings could ever hope to achieve. He had brought over another ten houses to his cause, increasing his forces. Harren had reacted badly to this, Stokeworth told of a battle between Harren's men and their own. Visenya was glad to hear that they would stick to their promise, they had been hard to convince to join them, but now they were firmly in the hands of Aegon.

Argilac has also not been sitting idly by, watching lesser lords join Aegon's forces. Instead of diminishing his forces though, he has called all his lord bannermen to join him in Storm's End. It appears as though he intends to take on the rage of the dragon. He will pay for this.

From the archway in her tower, Visenya strode to the gap and looked over the Fort. Aegonfort had been constructed quickly, as Aegon had commanded. He had brought in thousands of the smallfolk to build it and now a simple fort stood where he first landed. He hoped it would consolidate his claim to Westeros, no longer was he the funny foreigner from Dragonstone, but a King with a palace in Westeros.

"Visenya, come now. It is time." Visenya had not heard Rhaenys approach, but she was expecting her visit. Today was the day they were to crown Aegon as King of all of Westeros. They had both dressed in their finest attire. Rhaenys, the more beautiful of the two, wore a red silk dress that showed off her features in a subtle way. Visenya, on the other hand, was a warrior and not used to the finer garb of ladies. She had chosen to wear a black cloak over her chainmail. She had Dark Sister cleaned and placed her scabbard around her waist and descended into what would be the throne room.

She entered the throne room, arm-in-arm with Rhaenys and walked to the top of the room. The lords and ladies that had joined them bowed as they walked past, making Visenya seem very powerful in the room. Rhaenys was smiling and attempting to communicate with a few people there are she passed, but Visenya kept looking ahead. Rhaenys could be the popular Queen, Visenya is the Queen they will fear.

They took their places at the top of the room, on some wooden stairs and awaited the King. Plans for the day had been made weeks ago and were timed to perfection, but Aegon was always one to make an entrance.

After what seemed a lifetime, but couldn't possibly be longer than twenty minutes, the trumpets announced the entrance of the King. Aegon was dressed in a red and black tunic, most befitting for him. He sat down in the chair constructed for him. As he did the three dragons outside roared, sounding the beginning of the events.

"My Lords and Ladies, I thank you for coming here today. The Seven Kingdoms are rotten. You are the ones that feel it the most. These so-called Kings care not for the lords that provide them with their armies, but I do. Today, as you all have once done, you will swear fealty to me. This time, it will be forged, not just in words and by the Gods, but by metal."

With that the lords withdrew their swords from their scabbards and carried them forwards. Visenya and Orys stood guard at the bottom. If there was a time when Aegon would be most vulnerable it would be now. Visenya glanced at Aegon and Rhaenys, both were smiling and content.

In turn each of the lords swore the oath; "I pledge my sword and honour to you my King, from this day until my last," and placed their sword below. After all the lords had given their swords, he called Balerion to fly in. He had left a gap for the dragon to perch over and poke his head in. Daemon and Orys then placed the swords into a warped pattern. The whole event took hours whilst the lords sat there. Then with a simple command Balerion unleashed his fiery breath, melting the metal and it cools instantly. With that Aegon had a throne to rule them all. A threatening and imposing throne with stairs up and barbed wire across the top. A throne for a conqueror.

Aegon then moved on to the second order of business. "My Lords, my ladies, I thank you for your fealty. But a King cannot rule alone, he needs a Queen. It may be that the Seven do not permit multiple wives, but on Valyria it is not unheard of. My Queens will assist in my ruling of the realm and your fealty to me extends to them both as well." With that one of the small folk brought forward two large chairs and placed them to the left of Aegon. These were not as imposing as Aegon's throne, but were clearly not for a common man.

"Lord Daemon Velayron, step forward." Daemon looked horrified, but did as he was commanded. Daemon was seated on the right wall of the room. He approached, took his sword out and bowed to Aegon. "Lord Daemon, you have served my family well. The Velayrons followed House Targaryen from Valyria to the shores of Westeros. You have given your family over to me, even when it brought pain and suffering. I wish that you will get your revenge for the treatment of your brother. I wish to name you as my Lords of Tides and Great Admiral. You shall have command of the Royal Fleet and serve me on the shores and seas of Westeros."

Daemon was overwhelmed with this and dropped to one knee. "Your Grace, I am not worthy of the honour." Aegon said nothing but nodded to him. He returned to a new seat placed to the right of him.

"Lord Crispian Celtigar. A strong Kingdom requires a strong King, a strong Kingdom requires law and order, but the main thing a strong Kingdom needs is money. You have displaced yourself as an intelligent man and one learned well. I wish to make you my Master of Coin."

Aegon continued to honour his most loyal subjects. Lord Tristan Massey was named as his master of laws, adding another person to the every growing line next to his throne. Visenya could see that the smallfolk were tiring, but wished not to be rude.

"Finally Orys Baratheon." Orys stepped forward, hesitantly and bowed before his King. He wore robes of black and displaced a Warhammer at his side. "Orys, you are my shield, my stalwart and my strong right hand. I wish it that you shall enact what I command, you shall rule with the King's voice when I am absent and you shall be my most trusted adviser." Aegon stepped down the throne to meet him personally. Orys, beaming stood up and went to shake the King's hand, but Aegon pulled him in for a hug. It was unusual for lords to displace affection towards each other, but Visenya could tell that Aegon was not bothered. Orys then took his seat to the immediate right of Aegon.

Aegon then beckoned Rhaenys and Visenya to walk forward and meet him. Linking arms with both, he turned towards to crowd that gathered. "As I have learnt from my time in Westeros, banners are an important feature of your life. It is unheard of in Valyria, but a King must act as his people. Therefore I have constructed the banner of House Targaryen." Aegon signalled for the two knights by the exit to come forward. As they did they unravelled a banner made of black silk with a three headed dragon embroidered with a red three headed dragon. The tail curled around the dragon making it form a circle. Below were the words 'Fire and Blood.' Visenya laughed at that, it would be a stark warning for those who would oppose us.

"With fire and blood I shall take the Seven Kingdoms and I hope rule as an effective and fair ruler." As the knights hung the banner behind the King, Visenya signalled to her squire to come forward. He carried a pillow which contained a circlet of silver, encrusted with rubies. Visenya picked up the crown and climbed the stairs to the top of the throne.

"My lord and ladies, I declare that Aegon, the First of his Name, of House Targaryen, King of All Westeros and Shield of his People." Rhaenys had declared. Visenya had placed the circlet on Aegon's head and kissed his hand before retracting down the staircase. Above the dragons flew, roaring and breathing fire. Below the lords and ladies, smallfolk and children all shouted and praised and even cried at the coronation of a new king. A new time for them Visenya thought, a better life.

Visenya then led the Royal Party from the throne room, followed by Aegon and Rhaenys, arm-in-arm, then Orys followed by the rest of what was to become the Small Council. They all followed Aegon to a room adjacent to the throne room which contained only contained a table and enough chairs for everyone there.

"Please be seated. Before we all turn in for the night there are a couple of points of order that must be addressed. Now that I have been crowned I must start to take whole kingdoms, not just a bunch of lords. There are three Kingdoms that I want to attack immediately." Aegon told the council.

"Three! By the Gods Aegon, you want a war on three fronts with the possibility of more people coming into the war!" Visenya said. She was not impressed that Aegon wanted to split his small army into three factions to take over land.

"We were faced with this possibility from the start, and this way we remove a few players from the game early on. I want to target the Kingdoms of the Stormlands, the Vale of Arryn and the Iron Islands and Riverlands." Aegon demanded.

"You wish to take on the two houses who are probably the most battle ready alongside the one whose fortress boasts it is impregnable." Rhaenys had joined Visenya in her argument now. Alone Visenya stood no hope in arguing with Aegon, together it may work.

"This is true, yet we have something that none of the Kings have, we have dragons. My plan is that Daemon will take the Royal Fleet north, to attempt to take the city of Gulltown. Visenya you shall help him by flying Vhagar and destroying the Arryn Fleet. Reports say that they have a strong navy, so we will need all the help we can get. Orys, you will take the majority of the standing army to Storm's End and defeat Argilac there. Rhaenys, you will accompany him on Meraxes." The small council looked confused at one another until Rhaenys spoke up.

"You mentioned taking over Harren's land, but by sending your fleet off with Daemon and Visenya and your army with Orys and I, what reinforcements will you have?" Rhaenys sounded so innocent in that moment. It was hard for Visenya to believe that she will be going to war.

"I have here a letter from one, Edmyn Tully. He has pledged his swords to me. That adds approximately 2000 swords to my hand. He is also negotiating with other Riverlords to convince them that the tyranny under the Iron Islands control needs to end. He hopes to convince Darry, Mallister and Frey to join him. If they all do that shall be a total of around 10000 swords. I will also take 100 men from the Royal Army to show my support, but I feel that Balerion may be the only army I need." It was at that point that Rhaenys and Visenya both knew that the time to argue with Aegon was gone. He was set in his ways and would not easily be convinced.

"Safe travels and battles my friend." Aegon said, before signalling to Rhaenys to join him and they left. One by one the remaining members of the Small Council left until it was just Orys and Visenya left.

"What do you think of his plan, 'Senya?" Orys asked, not unkindly. The two of them were friends, but had never had gotten on as well as Orys and Aegon or Orys and Rhaenys.

"I think that with the element of surprise it could work. But we will lose many men doing it." Visenya admitted. Despite everything she knew that Orys was too honour bound to tell Aegon anything that they said.

"Does it not bother you, the way that Rhaenys and Aegon are?" Orys was always inquisitive into how their relationship worked. Visenya was not surprised this question had been raised, she has felt herself ask it many a time.

"I knew that Aegon married me for duty. Rhaenys can indulge in Aegon as often as she likes, but I will have my share, smaller granted, but I must ensure I do my duty to him as his wife." Visenya could tell from Orys face that she had put the matter to rest. She got up to leave, but before exiting the room, she turned to face Orys, "Good Luck Orys. You will be the first one to approach your kingdom. The fate of the realm rests in your hands. Don't screw it up." Visenya then turned and left Orys alone to contemplate what she had said.


	13. Edmyn I

**Edmyn I**

"Father a reply from him." He had told his daughter that he was waiting on a letter from Aegon the Dragonlord and that if one should arrive she must bring it to him immediately. He wanted no-one else to know what he was doing. It was treason for sure, and he could lose his head. He had been conspiring for many years to bring down the House of Hoare. He had fed information to Torrhen Stark and was in the process of combining the riverlords to join Aegon and defeat Harren for good.

Edmyn took the letter from his daughter, a maid of twelve, yet she looked older. He was still trying to discover the identity of her secret lover she has been sending letters too. Edmyn decided to resolve the issue as soon as he had sorted out his next move.

He open the letter carefully, admiring the new three-headed dragon seal that enclosed it, and read the contents. Edmyn was pleasantly surprised to see that Aegon himself was to head the battle between the Targaryens and the Hoares. Aegon had told him that he was dividing his army and so relied on the troops that Edmyn could acquire.

"Gods, this is risky." Edmyn had letters written for days addressed to many of the lords in the surrounding areas. He needed their support more than ever. Each one read the same, that Edmyn will pledge fealty to Aegon should he remove Harren as the King in the Riverlands and end the extortion on the Riverlords. He encouraged many of the other lords to do the same. One by one he sent to ravens; to Darry, to Seaguard, to the Twins.

"Joanne? Joanne where are you?" Edmyn felt the time was right to tell his wife what was going to happen. Within a few minutes Joanne entered the room. She was a tall woman, who had just seen her twenty-seventh nameday pass. She had a pretty face and was rather comely. Edmyn was forced into the marriage by his father, but once he saw her, he was captivated.

"My lady, there is something I must tell you, please sit." She sat opposite him on the other side of his desk. The study in Riverrun was not a large place, but still seemed spacious with the two of them in. "I have been corresponding some more, my love." Edmyn admitted.

"Edmyn, I know you've been talking to Torrhen Stark. I understand that. I may not approve, but you are looking out for all of us. I can respect that." Edmyn had recounted the first time that he told Joanne that he was talking to Torrhen. She had thrown things, called him a whole list of unspeakable names. It was their first major fight, but in the end she had calmed. He hoped that it would go more smoothly this time.

"Yes I am still speaking to Torrhen, but that is not what I was talking about. I have proposed a deal to Aegon Targaryen." Edmyn took a deep breath and studied his wife face intensely. She did not quiver or change her emotion at this.

"I am glad you have. I knew you were expecting a letter from him. Is he going to remove Harren from our lands? I will not have an Ironborn control and abuse riverlanders." Joanne was clearly riled up against Harren. Edmyn hoped this is how the other Riverlords would act once they had received their letters.

"Yes he is journeying to Harrenhal. I have said that I shall call our banners and march south to meet him as well. I've written to the other lords in the area hoping that they will join our cause." Joanne looked happy, but also tearful. Edmyn was confused by his wife's reaction. "Why are you upset?"

"You have to promise me that this Aegon will take care of you. I couldn't live in this world without you." She then started crying, Edmyn moved next to her to comfort her.

"I will be here in a few weeks. Aegon has dragons, we should easily win. Hopefully we can just use them and I won't even have to go into battle." Joanne calmed down at this prospect and hugged her husband tightly. "Besides I don't leave for a few weeks yet." He said smiling. He then told his wife he was to see Minisa and that he would visit her later.

Edmyn walked across the corridor and up the flight of stairs. At the top he knocked lightly on the first door before entering Minisa's room. He found Minisa at her desk looking at some books of History and Lore of the Seven Kingdoms. As Edmyn walked in she quickly closed the book and stood up. "Father," she said with a little curtesy.

"You need not be so formal around me alone, my dear. Now there was something I was hoping to talk to you about." Minisa turned to sit next to Edmyn on her bed. "Now, as you know, you are the eldest child in our family. That means that you have a large amount of duty to do for our family. As you are now twelve I see no wrong in betrothing you off to someone now."

Minisa looked horrified at the prospect. "You mean marry someone. I can't do that father." She kept muttering a long list of confused sentences and rejections to her father's ideas.

"Why can you be betrothed, my dear?" Edmyn asked. He hoped to reveal who it was that she has been talking to. If he was a commoner, he would have to enforce the issue of her talking to someone below her status. If it was a lordling's son, Edmyn would consider making them a match soon. He needed to ensure that his legacy would continue.

"Because I've already promised myself to another." Minisa admitted before shying away from her father. She knew that she shouldn't have done it and now feared the consequences.

"What do you mean you've promised yourself to another? Have you spoken with their parents? Did you consult with me? Does your mother know? And who in the seven hells is he?" Edmyn was outraged. His daughter has been going behind her back to speak to some boy and it could potentially be a downfall in his legacy.

"I wrote a letter to him asking if he would consider bringing up the match with his parents. He is due to inherit a large area, so he would need to have a wife worthy of his status." Minisa told Edmyn. She hoped that the way she worded her answer would help in calming his anger.

"Who is he? If I think he is a worthy match I might consider it. However, this betrayal may make me reconsider this agreement."

"It's Garth Hoare, father. He was so nice to me when we went to visit them earlier in the month, and his mother really likes me too. His father doesn't know yet, but he hoped that his mother would bring it up and suggest a match. Just think father, you'd be the father to the Queen of the Riverlands and Iron Islands." Minisa looked so captivated by mere words. Edmyn considered what she must have been like in Garth's presence.

"Minisa, there's something you should know. Aegon the Dragonlord is coming to destroy all of the Kings in Westeros if they don't give up their crown when he faces them. Harren will not be king for much longer and I am joining Aegon to fight." Minisa looked tearful and dismayed by this confession.

"Father, please convince Aegon to spare Garth. He has done nothing wrong. We've both talked about the Dragonlord and how he must be a truly wonderful man. I'm sure that Garth would submit to him. Please father, talk to Aegon about it." Minisa looked as though she would not give up on this.

"I will talk to Aegon. But this doesn't mean that I will go through with the betrothal. Once the battle is finished I will decide then. Until that happens you shall send no more letters to this boy. I will have guards shoot every raven that comes from you until you get the message." Edmyn had to be tough on her, he was about to go to war with the father of the person she had fallen in love with.

Edmyn left her room and descended into the Entrance Hall where he saw Lord Darry, Mallister and Frey waiting for him. "My lords, what can I do for you?"

"Aegon has faster ravens that you, my lord. He conveyed his message to us before yours. We were almost at your gates when your raven arrived. We're here to bring down the Hoare tyranny in the Riverlands." Darry spoke with a commanding tone. Meanwhile, Joanne had come downstairs to enquire into the noise.

"Joanne, take down the Tully banner from the top of the Keep. Display the three-headed dragon of Targaryen. House Tully is official declaring for House Targaryen." Edmyn then walked over to his wife. "I must go now. I want you to promise me that you will send no ravens to anyone. Any ravens that leave Riverrun must be shot down. Minisa has fallen in love with Garth Hoare and I cannot risk her telling them what we've done." She looked at him with a look of understanding and could see that she was welling up. "I'll be back before you know it." With a small peck on the cheek, he left the Keep with the three men and ordered for his armour to be brought forth.

Edmyn then went around rallying as many troops to come forward as possible. He had sent his men to find others and regroup within an hour. Edmyn had summoned his horse and donned his armour and when the hour mark hit, hundreds of men walked forward. Edmyn had his army, he hoped it would be enough for Aegon.


	14. Harlen I

**Harlen I**

"Your Grace? A letter has arrived from a rider." Harlan Tyrell was forced to present himself for the King again. Mern had always proven himself to be ineffective in tough decisions, and this is the most difficult situation a King of the Reach had ever faced. "From Casterly Rock."

Harlan saw Mern's eyes shot up at the mention of the Rock. The Tyrells and the Lannisters were known to be bitter rivals, often competing for lands which bordered each other. It was rare for communication to occur between the two, especially personally delivered by a rider.

"He wants to invite you to his court in Casterly Rock. To meet with him and his liege lords to discuss a response to the Dragonlord." Harlan was always careful how he phrased anything. The choice of words used was just as important as the meaning conveyed.

"I will not go to the damned Rock. Loren is a fool if I will fall for that trick." Mern was not an unhandsome man, yet he was aging quickly now. His fortieth nameday had passed and his brown and blonde hair of the Gardeners was streaked with grey. His once pale skin was now beginning to droop and he wouldn't admit it, but he was tiring more easily with each passing day.

"Your Grace. I understand that it is a sensitive diplomatic issue, however, Aegon has already taken over lands in the Riverlands. It is said that Edmyn Tully hangs the banner of the Targaryens above Riverrun and has summoned his men to march on Harren. It is also said that an army is heading for Storm's End. We cannot sit here and idly hope that Aegon will get bored when it comes to taking the Reach. We are a bountiful kingdom, full of fruit, harvest and wealth. See what the Lannisters have to offer. If we could beat back the Targaryens maybe some of the lords previously sworn to Martells or Durrandon will join us, adding to our Kingdom." Harlan hoped that his plea would work. He wanted nothing more than to send Mern to battle. He knew it would end one of two ways, either they would overpower the Targaryens and they gain prestige, or the more likely scenario of them dying by dragonfire, allowing House Tyrell to grow strong and claim the Reach for themselves.

"You make a good point Tyrell. I knew there was a reason you were here. I will see this lion and his liege lords, but tell him I ride also with all of my liege lords with me, and that whilst negotiations occur no weapons will be within the sight of a Reachman. You will remain here and command with the King's voice, but only smallfolk will remain, your speciality. You will write to every major lord in the Reach and command them to accompany me to Casterly Rock. Use the argument you used on me, but ensure that none of them refuse." Mern was clearly determined now. Harlan would have to do little else to ensure that Mern committed to this arrangement, but it bothered him how he would be left behind to deal with the smallfolk, when his King had ridden off."

"An excellent plan, Your Grace. May I amend something though?" Harlan hoped that Mern was in a favourable mood. Harlan had already pushed him once, but this would truly test Mern.

"What is it Tyrell?" They were commanding words, yet not unkind. Harlan still had a chance.

"I would wish to accompany you. Leave your wife in command and take me to be your official envoy. I can ensure that all of your demands are set before your official arrival and I can use my stewardship to gain insight into what the commoners of the Rock think, rather than the High lords." Harlen studied Mern for any chance of a change in facial expression, Mern however, remained stone-faced.

"You have been a good steward to me Harlen. Few know more about Highgarden or the Reach than you. I will permit you to travel, but you will ride a day ahead of me to ensure that from the minute I arrive, all of my demands are made." Harlen hoped that his face did not betray his emotions. He felt ecstatic, but knew that Mern could not see this. It would look improper, and as an official envoy decorum is needed.

"Thank you, Your Grace. You are most kind. One last thing, Hightower. What should I with Oldtown?" Harlen knew that if anyone would refuse it would be the Hightowers. Despite claiming to be allied with the King of the Reach, you wouldn't know it if you visited. The Citadel still send maesters to all of the Seven Kingdoms and the people are from everywhere, even mystical places such as Qarth and others from unspoken places. The Hightowers did not care for the goings on of House Gardener, even if they were sworn to them.

"Send him a letter, as with the rest, but do not trouble me, or yourself, if no reply comes. The Hightowers are a strange family, but are important to the Reach. Do not let the others get away with it however." Mern gave Harlen a stern look he had only seen rarely before.

"Of course, Your Grace. Would you require anything else?" With a shake of the head from Mern and a small bow from Harlen he left the throne room and immediately headed to his chambers. He hoped that his dangerous ploy would work, but it required more careful planning than just getting Mern to go to war.

Once arriving in his chambers he got his quill and began to get the summons for the rest of the Lords. The first would be sent to Lord Tarly. Mern's close friend Domeric Tarly was always called upon first, and Mern always knew he could depend on the Tarlys. Whilst writing the tedious letters, his thoughts returned to how he could rule the Reach, and how he could claim it. He would need to ensure that his family never directly took up arms against the Targaryens, but the close claimants did, so as to show the Targaryens loyalty to their cause. He would need to remain at Highgarden and for castle to be empty, but for himself when the Targaryen arrives. And finally he would need his quick wit to immediately play Aegon and ensure that he was made Lord of the Reach. Lord Tyrell still seemed funny to him.

After the monotonous task of writing all of the summons had been completed he carried the stack of papers to the maester's tower, to send them all off. Most of the high lords would simply make the maester's write all of the letters, but Mern had always insisted that royal decrees be written by the official steward of the King. On his journey, he met with Queen Alysanne.

"Harlen, a moment please." Alysanne was everything he husband was not, politically shrewd, a good judge of character and not afraid to poke the hornet's nest. "I don't approve with your most recent plan."

"With respect my Queen. It was Mern who issued the decree, not I. I merely told him about the letter I had received from the Lannisters." Harlen knew it would be difficult to play the Queen, but not impossible.

"Don't kid yourself, Harlen. You and I both know that this was your plan. Sending the King of the Reach into the lion's den. You're more of a fool than I thought." Alysanne was practically shouting now. She had never agreed with Harlen, seeing him as power hungry.

"If it was my plan, why am I arriving a day before Mern does. Your Grace, my allegiance and soul is placed in Mern's hands. I merely live to serve and serve I shall, in the way that Mern orders me to." Seeing that Harlen had won, he merely bowed to the Queen and continued to the maester's tower. Mern gave the order, but Harlen put the words in his mouth. After all, a choice of words can be more important than what is actually said.


	15. Visenya III

**Visenya III**

Conquering was boring. Visenya expected a tough fight between great lords and her dragon, yet none had happened yet. They were all terrified into submission by Vhagar, or once the dragonflame came upon their roofs they surrender. They had travelled 20 leagues into the Vale of Arryn and had already converted some lesser lords to join their cause. But lesser lords were not the reason that Aegon had sent them to the Vale.

Gulltown was what Daemon and Visenya had agreed would be the first major target in the Vale. It was a wealthy town, meaning that Vhagar could only be used in the direst of situations. A good clean fight between them. She flew on Vhagar for most of the journey, but once they sailed past Dragonstone, she had Vhagar land on ships more often. It was a great task to stop Vhagar from setting fire to the ships, but no issues had occurred so far. Besides, Visenya felt more comfortable when Vhagar was around.

"Your Grace. A word if you please?" Visenya turned to see that it was Daemon himself. The past few days she had seen less and less of the Admiral of the Fleets. He was busy preparing the men for the siege of Gulltown.

"Of course Daemon, what can I do for you?" The journey had made Visenya respect Daemon more than she had previously. He had matured and taken control more since being given the new position.

"I wish for you to ride Vhagar and scout ahead at Gulltown. I would like to know the number of ships and the weakest point of entry." Daemon looked concerned at giving the Queen such a direct order, however Visenya knew that he was the lead on this mission and it would be Aegon's wish for her to abide by Daemon's decisions.

"Of course, Daemon. I shall leave immediately." With a thankful look on his face and a little bow, he left her cabin and returned to his duties. Visenya remained true to her word and left her cabin in the opposite direction to Daemon and went to find Vhagar.

Vhagar was off flying high in the sky, but quickly responded to Visenya's calling. She then returned to the skies and heading for Gulltown. It took little more than an hour to reach Gulltown, but when she reached it, it was not as she expected.

Gulltown was a filthy town with small buildings arranged in no apparent order. The harbour was full of a mismatching of fishing boats and trading ships. The people on the ground seemed to be more like skeletons and the merchants were seen to be kicking them and taunting them with food.

The sight of this made Visenya sick to her stomach. She could see that the people here were being abused. The Queen Regent Sharra had clearly not acted to protect the poorest in her country. Visenya vowed to herself that this would never happen in Aegon's Seven Kingdoms.

Her gaze then returned to the quest in hand, the ships. She noted many merchant ships, but could not see a single warship. There were no galleasses in the harbour nor any dromonds. This struck fear into Visenya's heart. She knew that if there were no ships here, they could only be sailing to Daemon. She cursed herself for flying above the clouds to avoid detection. If only she had seen them sailing to him, she could have warned them. She prayed that she was not too late.

She immediately order Vhagar to turn around and fly back to where they originated. The journey took less time, but the scene she arrived to was a horror. There were many ships bearing the moon and flacon of Arryn surrounding around 50 Targaryen ships. There were many destroyed ships too. Visenya burnt with a rage she had not felt in a long time. She could see other Targaryen ships in the distance, sailing away from the ruins.

Ordering Vhagar to descend, she flew upon the Arryn ships where she unleashed the full power of Vhagar's flames. She burnt the first Arryn ships without remorse, sending them below the surface with little worry, they had attacked the Targaryens and captured many of their men, but when she heard the wailing of men aboard the ships, she hesitated for a second, and surveyed the true horror of the situation. Bodies floated in the sea, some missing limbs, some without any physical harm. One man was impaled on a mast of the ship, with the top of the mast coming out of his throat. Broken decks and wheels scattered the sea, and blood ran in the sea turning the deep blue into a dark red it could have been black.

Just as she was about to retreat to Aegon and leave the remaining Arryn ships to return to their homes, she saw Daemon's body floating in the sea. She could tell that he wasn't killed on board a sunken ship, but rather gutted like a fish. His legs had been cut off, leaving a mess of intestines dangling from his lower torso, his arms were contorted in ways Visenya had though impossible and his face was lacking the beauty it contained. His face was bruised, broken. Teeth were missing and an eye had been gouged out leaving a bloody mess remaining where it should be. His faced showed true horror, which only accentuated his youth. He was a young man, only 16, not old enough to deal with horrors on this scale. With the Arryn fleet all around her she resumed the onslaught against them and burnt down every Arryn ship she could see. She would not let a single Valeman return to home.

Within an hour the screaming of men and the burning of ships were the only sounds that could be heard in the sea. People had started to appear on the coastline watching the dragon and its queen killing everyone mercilessly. Visenya knew that she would need a reason to explain to the people for her act of savagery.

She flew down once again to Daemon's body, which had washed up on the shore at this point. She picked up the body and held it close. She did not cry though, that would not be regal. She attached the body to Vhagar and went to address the people on the coast. No-one stepped forward when she approached, but all instantly dropped to their knees. She then threw a bag of gold on the ground and left without a word. The people looked happy, but Visenya knew that this would damage the Targaryen's appearance.

She returned to Aegonfort in silence. She knew that around a third of the fleet had survived and she would meet with them to demand what happened later, but first she must deal with the death of Daemon. She thought of flying straight to Aegon, but she knew that it would only distract him from his mission in Harrenhal. Once she landed, she met with Crispian Celtigar. Immediately she could tell he knew that something had gone wrong.

When she lifted what remained of Daemon's body she thought that Crispian was going to vomit right there and then. To his credit he didn't, but came and helped carry his body to the throne room.

"What happened Visenya?" Crispian was distraught with what happened and his use of her real name seemed to reassure Visenya in a strange way.

"He sent me to scout out Gulltown. We were planning a siege of the city, but when I flew on Vhagar, the Arryn fleet had sailed to meet him. When I got back I saw what remained of his body. Around half the fleet was destroyed, they had captured another 50 ships as well, so I'm not sure how many will return to us." Visenya felt good to get this out. She still felt a burning rage to the Valemen, but talking to Crispian seemed to calm her down.

"Aegon will not be happy with this. Put him here." He indicated to a long table to the side of the Iron Throne. It was where the advisers to the King would sit. Where Daemon would sit.

"Aegon will not be told until the successful siege of Harrenhal. We cannot compromise the situation in the Riverlands. Nor can Rhaenys know. She was good friends with Daemon, but right now her focus should be Storm's End." Crispian seemed reluctant to agree, but he did nonetheless. "Send Maekar to me, he should know what has happened to his brother."

"Of course, Your Grace. What will you do in the meantime?"

"I will rule from here until Aegon returns or sends for me." Crispian disappeared and Visenya took her place on her throne to the left of Aegon's. It was a few minutes before Maekar arrived, but when he did he bowed before Queen, the stumps of his hands still prominent.

"Maekar, I have some bad news. Your brother went to fight the Arryns of the Vale as his King commanded. There was a vast number of ships waiting to repel the Targaryens. I'm so sorry but your brother is dead." Visenya felt sad, but not as sad as she thought she would be. Maekar, on the other hand, was devastated. He sank to the floor and curled up. She only remembered then that he was fourteen, too young to deal with the atrocities that they had faced. She walked over to comfort him, bringing him into a tight hug whilst he softly sobbed into her shoulder.

"I brought his body back so you can burn him, but I would advise that you do not see the body." Visenya had already seen too much horror, she did not want this boy to witness it too.

"I trust you, Your Grace. Thank you for all you have done for our house." Maekar stood, wiped his tears away and regained as much composure as was possible for a boy in that circumstance. He turned away, but Visenya called out to him.

"Maekar, you will be looked after. I promise." She felt a mothering duty over this boy, despite only being a few years his senior. He had suffered the loss of both parents, his hands and now his brother. It was a cruel world that the Gods made. Visenya vowed she would always look out for the boy. All Visenya hoped for was that Rhaenys and Aegon had better luck than she did.


	16. Harren III

**Harren III**

"Your Grace, they're here." Maester Darry had entered his study in a hurry. Harren knew what the news would be, not that it helped calm him down.

"You think I don't know that! You think I can't hear my bannermen down there shouting at me to face the Dragonlord. You don't think that I can hear Edmyn Tully leading the men like some sort of King." Harren had heard of Edmyn's treason the second he had called the banners. Harren had ordered one of his spies to stay with Edmyn and alert him should he commit treason.

"Either way, Your Grace, what are we to do?" Harren laughed.

"Like around you maester. We are in the largest castle in Westeros. These walls were designed to repel armies of 50000 never mind the pitiful amount that the Dragonlord and the traitor could raise. We will easily be able to wait them out, they'll give up before we give in." Harren knew that Harrenhal was to be the greatest castle that Westeros had ever seen.

"Of course, your grace. Is there anything else I can be of service for?"

"Yes, find me Prince Garth. I demand to speak to him now." Harren knew that he had one weak link in the castle and he couldn't abide by that. He needed to make sure that he was invulnerable. It was several minutes before anyone returned to the solar.

"Father? You sent for me?" Harren could hear the questioning in his son's voice. Their last conversation had not ended well and he needed to ensure that he would listen this time.

"Come in Garth." He watched his son enter the room and sit down. He flinched when Harren moved to grab his quill. "I have thought long and hard about how I was to punish you for your inappropriate correspondence."

"It's not inappropriate. We're in love father, and I don't care what you say. We will be married before the Seven and we will rule the Iron Islands and the Riverlands."

"You dare defy your King!" Harren shouted. He hadn't intended on shouting with Garth. "The traitor Tully is outside our walls now. He has joined with the Dragonlord and wishes to watch us burn."

"You burn. He wants you to burn. Father, surrender the castle, pledge your allegiance to Aegon and you will be able to resume your command of the Islands and the Rivers."

"I will never, ever, join with the Dragon. Do you hear me boy." Harren raised his hand again and Garth flinched away. "I still hold power over you yet."

"What do you want father. I assumed it wasn't to shout about Minisa some more. You've made yourself quite clear about that." Garth moved towards the door, but Harren continued anyway.

"You are to prove yourself. To me. To your house and to your Kingdom. You will attack the Dragonlord tonight, whilst he sleeps. You will take some men with you and you will sail across the God's eye to his camp. There you will slit his throat and that of Edmyn Tully's."

"I won't do it." Garth had taken a defensive stance and Harren could feel the rage bubbling inside of him.

"You will do it. You will or I will capture Minisa Tully myself and I will torture her. Take a leaf out of the Bolton's books and flay her. I will force you to watch as she slowly begs me to kill her." Harren saw the colour fade from Garth's face. He snarled at his father and opened the door.

"I will not kill Tully, but the Dragonlord I will consider." As he moved the close the door, his head reappeared again. "You dare touch Minisa and you will be the one begging to die." He slammed the door and left Harren alone. He waited for a few minutes then left to find the captain of his guards. He was waiting in the throne room for him.

"I have a job for you. It must be carried out in secret and it must look like an accident." Tristan Harlaw nodded.

Harren spent the rest of the day in his private solar. He had no wish to speak to his children and he hadn't seen his wife since the day that they argued over Garth. It was late and Harren could feel himself falling asleep.

Harren saw fire surrounding him. He saw Rowena shouting as she tried to carry Arys away. He saw his men fleeing the tower, burning. He saw Wilhemina shouting at him, blaming him. The heat was unbelievable.

"Your Grace." Harren felt someone shaking him awake. He looked around in terror expecting there to be flames surrounding him, but the room was exactly how it was before he fell asleep.

"Your Grace?" It was Tristan Harlaw.

"Is it done?" Tristan merely nodded and he could see that his hand was badly singed. "I must inform the Queen immediately." Harren left and walked up to his wife's room. It had been locked since their argument and she was not allowed to send any letters. The only visitors she received were her children, but Garth was forbidden from seeing her. When he ordered the guards to unlock the doors, he forced a tear from his eye.

"What do you want?" She snapped, but she went silent when she looked at him. She could see the tear from his eye, and she knew that he never cried.

"It's Garth." He took a shaky breath and continued. "He left last night with some of his men. People he met here that were loyal. He went to attack the Dragonlord whilst he slept, he left the castle and went on a rowboat, but someone must have seen." He forced a sob. "The Dragonlord unleashed the full fury of his dragon and set the boat alight. I'm so sorry my love, but Garth is dead." Harren watched as his wife broke down into tears, he moved over to comfort her, but she pushed him away.

"You forbade our son from seeing me. You forbade him and now he's dead. It's been three weeks since I've last seen him." He moved over to her again, but this time she gave him a forceful push. "I wish to be alone, Your Grace," she said with mocked curtesy. He turned and left, and ordered the guard to lock the door once again. Once outside he allowed himself to smile as he returned to the solar. He did warn him that he would regret crossing him, son or not.


	17. Edmyn II

**Not hugely happy with this chapter, but I thought I'd post it now and edit it later with the others.**

* * *

**Edmyn II**

"My Lord, Aegon has arrived. He is asking to meet you personally." Edwell Mallister reported. Since their march to Harrenhal, Edwell had served as a steward for Edmyn, after his father allowed him to join Edmyn.

"I shall require a moment to dress." He had decided that what he was wearing was not correct for meeting a King. He chose his most expensive clothes that he had brought and wore a trout pin to show his allegiance to his house. Once he had finished dressing, he left his tent with Edwell, walking to Aegon.

It was not a long walk to the Targaryen host, but Edwell had told him that Aegon had preferred the company of his dragon, which was moved to the edge of the host in case it attacked the men. The walk was conducted in comfortable silence, but Edmyn could tell that Edwell had wanted to say something.

"What is it?" Edmyn had sounded annoyed, but in truth he was strangely concerned about the boy. He hadn't known him for long, yet had grown a weird sort of affection for him.

"Harren controls the Iron Islands and the Riverlands, does he not, my Lord?" Despite being asked as a question, Edwell knew the answer.

"Everyone knows that, what is your point?"

"Well, the Riverlords may not be content with his rule, but the Islanders will be pleased at having more land which they can grow food on. Won't they send their men to Harren? We are not a large host, most Riverlords are too frightened to go against Harren. Forgive me, I am speaking out of turn." Edwell looked embarrassed at his outburst.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of. Curiosity and caution in times of war is wise, as long as they don't make you slow and indecisive. To answer your question, yes the Islanders will most likely be allying themselves with Harren, but they are sailors. What do they know of a ground assault? Of a siege? Besides, you are forgetting that Aegon has a dragon." Edwell seemed content with the answer and Edmyn did not want to worry the boy further. When he finally reached Aegon, the King approached the Tully and waved the boy away.

"Your Grace." Edmyn bowed to his new King. Aegon laughed and ordered the man to stand.

"Lord Edmyn Tully. I would like to thank you for gathering these men for me. The majority of my host is travelling to the Stormlands, so your men will assist me greatly. How many have you brought?"

"Around six thousand, Your Grace. Mostly my own, but the Mallisters, Freys, Brackens, Blackwoods, Darrys and Pipers have provided men as well."

"Very good. I am thankful."

"Your Grace, forgive me, but why is it you have sent for me?"

"I have sent a maester of the Citadel to Harrenhal, securing us a meeting with Harren. I would like you to accompany me. You will carry the banner of House Targaryen and represent us well. I would have you bear witness to the events."

"When shall the meeting take place?"

"Immediately. We're headed there now. Have your steward send for your armour, it would not do for you to arrive dressed in such formal attire." Edmyn relayed the command to Edwell and accompanied Aegon to his tent.

"Lord Tully, would you say that you are influential to the other Riverlanders?"

"Some of the Lords look to me, yes. Why Your Grace?" Edmyn felt he knew why, but wanted Aegon to admit it to him.

"Just want to get to know the lords of my Kingdoms. I feel a King should know his vassals well." Edmyn felt that Aegon would make a better King than all of the Kings that already existed and was glad to join his forces to Aegon's.

"There is something else Tully. Last night a boat rowed out from Harrenhal into the God's Eye. There it was set on fire by one of the men inside it. One of the sons of Harren was killed, but the man who set fire to it escaped. I think the official event from Harren's men is that I burnt the ships down."

"Let them spread their lies, Your Grace. Soon enough, they will regret them." Edmyn said as Edwell returned with his armour. He ordered the boy to get him ready whilst the Lord and King conversed.

"You feel that Harren will not give up his crown, if faced with the extinction of his house?"

"Your Grace, with all due respect, Harren would rather kill every member of his family then give up a shred of power."

"Best that we find out the truth then. Shall we." Aegon pointed to the exit to the tent, and it was now that Edmyn thought how strange Aegon was as a King. Despite being three inches taller than him, Edmyn did not feel intimidated by the man, but more relaxed and felt a real connection with him. He found it strange, but he knew that this King was much better than the alternate.

Grabbing the Targaryen banner, Edmyn followed Aegon and the maester he had called, to walk to Harrenhal. They all walked in silence, but the sounds of Balerion could be heard even from the castle doors. It had taken little over half an hour to walk there, and with the Targaryen banner and the maester, they met Harren and their maester.

"So you're the Dragonlord then?" Harren spat out.

"I am Aegon Targaryen, yes. You are Harren the Black."

"Harren the Black. Har. If my enemies want to insult me, they will have to do better than that." Edmyn watched as both maesters scribbled what was said.

"Tully, is that you?" Harren shouted.

"Yes. I am here as King Aegon commanded." Edmyn replied curtly.

"I was hoping to run into you, traitor. I should have you executed right here."

"Your Grace, it would not be wise. These men have ridden under a peace banner, you'd only add to their cause." Maester Darry whispered.

"Do you think I am a fool Darry? Maybe it's your head I should decorate the castle with. Well I suppose you have something to say calling these peace banners. I haven't got all day so bloody well get on with it." Harren spat.

"Yield now, and you may remain as the Lord of the Iron Islands. Yield now, and your sons will live to rule after you. I have eight thousand men outside your walls." Aegon never raised his voice, but spoke with quiet determination. It was the tone that would strike fear into the hearts of their enemies.

"What is outside my walls is of no concern to me. Those walls are strong and thick."

"But not so high as to keep out dragons. Dragons fly."

"I built in stone. Stone does not burn."

"When the sun set, your line shall end." Again Aegon did not shout, he did not yell. He just stated the fact and turned to his maester. Harren shouted at their cowardice for walking away, yet Aegon did not react. He kept walking back to the camp and back to the sounds of Balerion.

Once they returned Aegon immediately sent for all the Riverlords to be gathered at his tent. Edmyn followed Aegon and took his place at his council. Once the others had joined them Aegon told them his plan.

"Tonight, you shall command your levies to surround the fortress. You will keep a safe enough distance away, but no man can be allowed to escape. It is imperative that no man in the fortress should get away."

"Your Grace, what shall you do?" Lord Bracken had spoken up.

"I shall ride Balerion. I shall take this dragon to the edge of the world and bring him back down again. I shall unleash the full fury of the Valyrian might upon King Harren. I shall end his line and the control the Islands have on the Riverlands." The men started to chant in support of Aegon. Once again Edmyn thought about how well Aegon pleased his vassals. The men then started to leave the chamber and Edmyn rose out of his chair.

"Edmyn, I word, if you please."

"As Your Grace commands." Edmyn did not sit back down but he did refilled his goblet with wine.

"I would have your levies at the front of the fortress, I am giving you command of the army."

"Yes, Your Grace. Thank you Your Grace." Edmyn bowed and left the tent to assemble his men. He thought about the promise that he made to Minisa, but it was already too late to save Garth. Harren had already taken care of him. Harren will be forever cursed as being a kinslayer. The Gods did not look kindly on someone who slaughters their own family, even if they don't swing the sword.

The next few hours consisted of Edmyn gathering his forces and marching to Harrenhal. Once they had arrived they saw no man tending to the land outside. They saw men in the battlements and on the towers. Edmyn ordered his men to form a barrier with their shields to protect them. After a few minutes he saw Harren appear in one of the windows.

"What's the matter Tully? Too scared to take me on? Where's your Dragonlord now?" But as Haren spoke, Edmyn watched as a black spot grew in size. He watched as the wings became clear and the fire emerged from his mouth. The black flames engulfed the castle and entered the windows. The bowmen were the first to fall, to fire seemed to consume them. Edmyn watched as the skin split and burst. Some men had fallen from the towers and their bodies remained a crumpled mess from where they fell. Yet Aegon did not relent, he urged Balerion to carry on.

The beams in the fortress were next to set alight, the castle had started to crumble now. He heard a woman's screams coming from one of the towers, but did not dwell on that thought. His men were all busy looking at the destruction to notice a few men that had escaped the castle, running straight for them.

"Men, positions." Edmyn shouted. The men grabbed their spears and lined up, ready to face the oncoming men. Whilst his men dealt with the stragglers from the fortress, Edmyn watched as the stone of the fortress seem to open up and crack. It was glowing red it was so hot, and Edmyn could have sworn he had seen some of the stone melting down the sides of it.

It was two hours later that Aegon stopped the burning of Harrenhal. No men had been seen for half an hour, and the castle remained a ruin. He ordered his dragon down and stepped off. Instinctively Edmyn dropped to his knees in front of his new king.

"Lord Edmyn Tully of Riverrun. I, Aegon of House Targaryen, the First of My Name, name you Lord Paramount of the Riverlands. You shall serve as the liege-lord to all men south of the Neck to the God's Eye. All lords shall swear fealty to you, and in return you shall promise to keep the King's Peace in your domain."

"I am honoured, Your Grace. House Tully is a loyal bannerman to House Targaryen. Our armies are yours, our men are yours. I shall follow all your commands and promise to keep the King's Peace, from this day until my last day."

Edmyn rose as the most important man in the Riverlands. He stood next to Aegon as the other lords of the Riverlands swore an oath of fealty to Aegon and then another to Edmyn. Once all of the lords had sweared their oath, Aegon returned to his tent. The other Riverlords had joined Edmyn in his tent, sharing meat and wine with him and cheering him at his new position. Edmyn knew he would return home as one of the most powerful men in the realm, yet it did not make the thought of returning home easier. He still did not know what he would say to Minisa.

"What are we to do now though?" Lord Blackwood had asked.

"Whatever His Grace commands. He's only won one Kingdom, there are six to go. And we must do our part." Edmyn had declared and the men toasted to Edmyn, to Balerion, to Aegon and to freedom.


	18. Argilac III

**Argilac III**

"Your Grace, Harren is dead." Maester Hollen had awoken Argilac early that morning by the aged maester.

"What happened?" Argilac had known that the so-called King Aegon had marched on Harren himself. He wanted to make sure that he did not join the army that was already amassing up the hill.

"Harren thought that he could hide within the walls of that monstrous fortress he had built. The Dragonlord came on his Dragon and burnt Harren and his whole family inside his castle. It is said that Edmyn Tully of Riverrun rules the Riverlands now, as a Lord Paramount."

"Harren died inside his precious Harrenhal." Argilac paused to consider this and laughed. "A most befitting end to Harren, do you not agree Maester?"

"Why yes, Your Grace." The maester answered quickly. "Yet, we still have issues of our own. There is still Orys Baratheon outside of our walls. And the Dragonlord's sister and her dragon."

"I have nothing to fear from the bastard, and I do not intend to die like Harren, cooking inside my own castle. I shall face Orys on the battlefield. I shall take my armies and show this bastard and the Dragonqueen the full might of the Stormlands."

"As you wish, Your Grace. Shall I summon the bannermen for you?"

"Yes. I wish to speak to them immediately." The maester left the room and Argilac summoned his squire to help him dress. He chose to wear his armour to the meeting and he hoped bannermen did too.

Once he entered the Great Hall, he saw his bannermen and was relieved to see them all dressed for battle. He invited them into the throne room and took his seat as King.

"Your Grace, what are we to do?" Lord Hosteen Tarth spoke.

"Harren the Black is dead. He was cooked inside his own castle by one of the dragons. I shall not suffer the same fate. I will take our armies and defeat the bastard that plants that bloody flag in the presence of my castle. I will send his head back to the Dragonlord as a message that the Stormlands are not for the taking."

"How can we defeat them? They have a dragon." Dickon Morrigen said. Though not a true lord, he was an exceptional knight and Argilac would give him command of the vanguard.

"I say we delay to tomorrow. The weather is against, the rain and wind will not help. Wait until tomorrow and see if the weather improves." Maester Hollen joined his voice to the rest of his bannermen in agreeing to delay.

"Have you forgotten who we are? Are you so quick to abandon your roots? We are stormlanders, the storms are our domain. Look out and you will see the rain blowing into the faces of our enemies. We shall use the storm to our advantage. They will be blinded by the rain that they won't see us approaching. I will not die like Harren, cooking in my own castle like a sucking pig with an apple in my mouth. If I die it will be with a sword in my hand, trying to take down this dragon bastard."

The men cheered for Argilac and they left to ready the command of their forces. On his way out he ran into the captain of his guards and his daughter waiting for him by the doors.

"Father, you mean to fight against the Dragons." It wasn't a question, she already knew his plans.

"I do. I will not sit idly by whilst I am insulted everyday by that so-called banner hanging outside my window." Argella made no reply, but just stood staring at her father.

"Should the battle not go my way, should we be defeated today, you will become the Storm Queen. You must do what you consider right." She lightly kissed her father's forehead and disappeared off.

"I want my daughter kept safe. You will not leave her side and you will do anything and everything to keep her safe." Argilac ordered his captain. He merely nodded before following the Princess back into the castle.

Argilac rode to his army and ordered them to form up.

"Today we shall show these Dragonlords the true power of the Stormlands. We shall send them back to the rock they call home in the Narrow Sea as a warning to never invade us again. The weather is on our side, we are the Stormlanders, embrace it and let it become one with you. Today we shall ride and defeat the Dragon's bastard."

Argilac knew that he had more men that the Dragonlords and that many more of his were knights and mounted cavalry. He knew that a normal battle would be won by them, yet there was still a dragon about. Dragons are unpredictable and Argilac was not sure what damage it could do for them. Still, he gave the command to charge and his men ran up the hill to engage with the Targaryen army.

Argilac watched as his men scrambled up the hill and was pleased when he saw the Targaryen army were slow to prepare, no bowmen had started firing, so his army had reached the top of the hill before they could prepare themselves. He also saw them fumbling with the wet drawstrings of the bows and thanked the Gods for the rain that had fallen today. He watched as his cavalry tried to climb the hill, but they just sank into the ground. The hill seemed to come apart around their feet and the horses slipped down the hill. It had taken no time at all until the other men watched what was happening to the horses, and noticing that the cavalry could not get up they lost all momentum.

Argilac sat atop his horse and considered his next move when he saw his army returning down the hill.

"Any man who abandons us here on the field will be named a traitor forever. They will be found and their head mounted on Storms End for all the world to see." He shouted to them.

"Spearmen, form up." He then commanded. He knew that if he couldn't get his horses up, then it would have to be men that walked up that hill. He watched as the spearmen formed rows in front of his returned army and march up the hill. Once again the men of the Targaryen army had failed to see the return of the Stormlanders and with Argilac following behind them on foot, he watched as the spearmen carved through the Targaryen army that sat on top of the hill.

Argilac fought his way to the front, cutting the arm off one man as he tried to lift his sword and the head off another who had charged at him head first. He was glad to see that the first hill had been taken and watched as Dickon took down the Targaryen banner and replaced it with the crowned stag of Durrandon.

He turned to face the next wave of enemies. Once again they were positioned on top of a larger hill, but once again the rain was in their faces. He commanded Dickon to take one of the hills to the left whilst Lord Hosteen Tarth was to take the right one. He would command the remaining troops to take the centre and smash through the Baratheon army.

He ordered the spearmen to once again go first, and once again the bowmen were ill-prepared once they reached the top. This time they had more enemies to face and Argilac had to duel with three people just to reach the rest of his army. Once there he saw that Dickon had captured his hill and was turning his army to smash the Baratheons from the other side.

Tarth was having more trouble than Dickon, but it looked like they would also endure on that hill, leaving the centre of the army remaining. Argilac fought hard, outmanoeuvring and beating his opponents in swordplay. He could tell that these men were not well versed in swordplay and cut man after man down, without getting so much as a scratch.

Once the three Stormlander armies joined together on the hill, Argilac gave the command to smash what remained of Orys's army and win the day for the Durrandons. As he spoke though, he heard a screech like nothing human and a heat he had never felt before.


End file.
